Trust me
by Sjammies
Summary: Rory and Jess meet Tristan and a friend at a reunion. Rating for sexual content. It's a Literaty.
1. Feelings you can’t control or understand

Summary: Rory and Jess go to a reunion and meet Tristan, who brings up some strange feelings. It is a Literati though.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, just writing a story and borrowing them for a while  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic ever, so all suggestions and constructive criticism is welcomed. Furthermore English is not my native language, so my apologies for the mistakes. This is going to be PG/PG-13 for a while, but is going to turn into an R soon.  
  
Feelings you can't control or understand  
  
Rory had just gotten home after a hard day of work at college. She was now in her sophomore year. Yale was fantastic, but it was also very challenging and left her exhausted everyday. She wouldn't give it up for the world though.  
  
She entered her dorm room and flung her bag on her bed. After that she walked to the bathroom and changed into something more comfortable. She then went back and sat down on her bed, picking up the mail which her roommate had put on the bedside table for her as usual. Some banknotes, a card from her mom whom had taken it upon her to send her one every week to make sure she didn't forget to be home for when she called and some other not interesting stuff.  
  
At least that is what she thought until she saw a white envelope with the Chilton emblem on it. She took the letter and tore it open. In it was an invitation on a beige card with golden letters. She was being invited, with a date, to a reunion Chilton was going to hold for her class of 2003. She had heard that Chilton checked up on its students to see they were doing after their first year at college, but she had no idea it was by organizing a reunion. She started to get exited about the idea. It would be nice to see everyone again and to see how they were doing. She definitely wanted to go. She would ask Jess to take her when they saw each other that afternoon.  
  
Jess was on his way tot Rory's dorm like he was every other day. He was attending community college, majoring in history. At first he had thought that journalism or maybe even English literature were a better choice for him, but after a lot of talking and discussing it with Rory he had decided that history was his passion after all. Since he was really interested in the matter he never saw college as something he had to do, but more as something he wanted to do. That also meant that he would do his homework and papers a lot faster than he ever had imagined and that because of that he had the time to go visit Rory at least 3 times a week.  
  
Today was one of those days. He and Rory would probably have dinner together and then catch a movie. After that he'd take her home, they would chat some more, he would get harassed by some of the girls in the dorm and then he would leave again. This was pretty much what their relationship had been like since college had started. Although he was happy seeing Rory a lot and spending a lot of quality time together, it did bother him a bit that Rory still hadn't wanted to take the big step and sleep with him. But he never pondered on it for too long, she was worth the wait. When se finally decided to be with him all the way, at least he could be sure it was really what she wanted and that the time would be right.  
  
As Jess walked through the parking lot to the dorms an exited blonde girl came running towards him. It was Andrea, Rory's roommate. She was always exited to see Jess and had made it very clear that if he hadn't been Rory's she'd definitely try and get him. But she was a good girl and Rory and she got along great. She always knew when she had to leave the room to give them some privacy, something Jess could really appreciate.  
  
Andrea: 'Hi Jess. How're you doing?'  
  
Jess: 'Fine, thanks. And you?'  
  
Andrea: 'Not too bad. Are you going to see Rory?'  
  
Jess: 'Why else do you think I'm here?'  
  
Andrea: 'Well, can't blame a girl for hoping, right?'  
  
Jess: 'Haha, does Gary know you're not only interested in him?'  
  
Andrea: 'No, not yet.And maybe I won't tell him either. Things between us haven't been going to well up late.'  
  
Jess: 'Hm, sorry to hear that.'  
  
Andrea: 'That's ok. Anyway, I have to go to my hockey club now. But could you give Rory this?'  
  
Jess: 'Yeah, sure. Have a nice time.'  
  
Andrea: 'Oh, I will. Don't worry.'  
  
Andrea handed Jess a brown bag and ran off. Jess walked on to Rory's dorm. He knocked on the door and heard Rory calling him in. She was just about to get some coffee when he got there. After taking a sip she ran over to him and hugged him and gave him a kiss on his mouth.  
  
Jess: 'So coffee still is more important than I am?'  
  
Rory: 'You know you can't compare yourself to coffee.Coffee has an unfair advantage.'  
  
Jess: 'That's exactly what I'm worried about. Anyway, I saw Andrea on the parking lot and she asked me to give you this.'  
  
He handed her the brown bag. Although he was really interested in what was in the bag, he decided to respect Rory's privacy and not ask her about it. Rory just put the bag away, drank the rest of her coffee and asked Jess to take her to dinner. He took her to their favorite Italian restaurant where she had spaghetti and meatballs and he decided to go for the lasagna. After that they went for a walk along the boulevard. At a bench they decided to stop for a moment and sit down.  
  
Rory: 'Jess, I have to ask you something.'  
  
Jess: 'Sure, go ahead.'  
  
Rory: 'You love me right?'  
  
Jess: 'Of course I do.Why do you ask? Is something the matter?'  
  
Rory: 'No, I just wanted to be sure before I went ahead with this.'  
  
And with that she leant into him and kissed him on the lips. Jess opened his mouth a bit to deepen the kiss. He was not used to having Rory be this personal with him in public, but he surely enjoyed it. It also made him think back to the brown bag Rory had in her room. And with Andrea at her hockey club..Who knows, maybe tonight was the night..Maybe Rory had decided this was the right time.  
  
Rory leant out of the kiss and pulled him up. Hand in hand, without saying a word, they walked back to the dorm. When they got there she closed the door behind them and kissed him again. After that she pushed him onto the bed and sat on top of him. She leant over him to pick up something from the nightstand. At first Jess thought it was the brown bag she was going for, but it turned out to be an envelop that was lying underneath it. She got off of him and gave him the Chilton invitation. Jess tried to hide his disappointment and took the invitation from her. As he read it he started to frown. Rory had expected this and that certainly was one of the reasons she had been so nice to him all afternoon, not realizing how tempting she must have looked and how frustrating she must have left him by not going through with anything.  
  
Jess: 'Let me guess.You want me to be your date on this reunion.'  
  
With her sweetest smile Rory sat down on his leap, put her arms around him, gave him a kiss on his mouth and said yes.  
  
Jess: 'What makes you think I would want to go to something like that?'  
  
Rory: 'You probably don't. But, since you love me so much and since you've been a really good boyfriend for the past year and a half or so, I thought you'd definitely let me take you..Besides, I want to show you off to all my Chilton friends.I didn't get that chance at the prom, remember? You owe me..'  
  
Jess knew Rory was right. He had blown it. Right before her prom they had had this huge fight over their relationship. Jess didn't want to go through with it, because he was afraid he was going to get hurt. Rory had wanted to go through with it, because she believed they could make it work. They hadn't spoken to each other for a while. Rory had gone to her prom on her own, feeling really embarrassed, while Jess had skipped his altogether. They had made up after a week and decided never to fight over something stupid like that again. He knew he owed her for that and he also knew that he could never deny her anything. It couldn't hurt to make her try to persuade him a little bit though.  
  
Jess: 'Hey, I know that. But that wasn't only my fault. Besides, we missed mine too.'  
  
Rory: 'Yeah, like you care about that.'  
  
Jess: 'More than you know'.  
  
Rory: 'Oh come on Jess.Say you'll go with me.Please.'  
  
Jess: 'You'll have to be more convincing than that Rory.'  
  
Rory grinned at him then hugged him more tightly and lowered her lips to his to kiss him. Jess deepened the kiss and pulled her down on him. He started stroking her back and going down to her butt. When he started to stroke it, Rory pushed away his hand and leapt off of him. She turned around so he could not see how affected she was by him touching her like that and took the brown bag off the nightstand.  
  
Rory: 'Well, I think I've been convincing enough.'  
  
Her voice was a little bit shaky, she couldn't mask that, but Jess hadn't noticed, because he was busy masking some problems of his own. Rory opened the brown bag and took out black tie.  
  
Rory: 'Find something that matches this!'  
  
Jess groaned but took the tie and sat up.  
  
Jess: 'Fine.I will. But only if you find something that doesn't cover your arms.'  
  
Rory: 'Ok, it's a deal.'  
  
And with that they ended the conversation and proceeded to watch the movie they had planned.  
  
The day of the party came soon enough. Jess picked up Rory at Lorelai's house like they had planned and they left for Chilton, where the reunion would be held. Jess looked beautiful in his black suit, burgundy blouse and the black tie Rory had given him. Rory also looked fantastic. She was wearing a black dress that reached to the ground. It had a split on the left side that went up to her thigh though. And, like she had promised Jess, the dress was only held up by to straps, no sleeves, even though the evening was pretty cold. They both looked like they were worth a million dollars. The only thing giving them away was Jess' rundown car. But they both felt comfortable with it.  
  
When they got to the reunion Rory felt extremely happy and powerful. She had never experienced something like this before. She genuinely felt like people where envious of her. She looked beautiful and she had an extremely handsome and witty date which all the girls seem to be jealous of. She knew however Jess wasn't in the least bit interested in them and was only being charming to make her feel happy. She felt like nothing could ruin her evening, until suddenly the crowd went silent and everyone was looking at the door.  
  
In the doorway stood a tall blond guy, a guy she had wanted to forget, but hadn't quite managed to.Tristan.Apparently even though he hadn't graduated from Chilton, the school still cared for his well being. Tristan looked like he always had, strong, tall, handsome and extremely arrogant. And he was not alone. To his side was one of the most beautiful women Rory had ever seen. She was tall as well, just a couple of inches shorter than Tristan, although you hardly noticed, because she was wearing high stiletto heels. She was dressed extremely sexy, in a black dress that was in big part sheer. She seemed to have the perfect figure, her breast showing just enough not to be sluttish. Yeah, she was definitely the kind of girl everyone had always imagined Tristan with. She had the same arrogance and the same denigrating way of looking. And everyone was wondering who she was.  
  
Tristan looked at his date, smiled wickedly and then walked into the room. After being held by some of the guys to talk to and after having let the people in the room get back to what they were doing, he and his date walked over to Rory and Jess. They were both seated at a table, not really talking to one each other, both just lost in their own thoughts. Rory was thinking back about her history with Tristan and about how seeing him again had affected her and Jess was trying to figure out why this guy had so much effect on Rory.  
  
Tristan: 'Hey Rory.'  
  
He had stopped calling her Mary since the time they kissed. That time he had realized she was definitely not the innocent girl he had thought her to be, but a beautiful young woman, full of passion, who he would love to introduce in the world of love. He had thought about her a lot. Even though he had had the most beautiful women on earth, his thoughts always went back to the one that he couldn't have had, Rory.And now she was here, in front of him. She was a big reason why he had come to the reunion in the first place. He didn't care about all the other people, he just wanted to see her. He wanted another chance to make her his.  
  
As soon as she had noticed Tristan coming her way, Rory had started to breath heavily. She had gotten up and stood next to Jess. Jess had also gotten up and put an arm around her waist. He didn't know why Rory had reacted like that, he just knew he had the need to be protective of her.  
  
Rory: 'Hey Tristan. How are you?'  
  
Tristan: 'Well, Rory Gilmore, I never thought you would be interested in my well being. Anyway, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?'  
  
Tristan pointed to Jess. He had seen how protective the guy was of Rory and he definitely didn't like it. It could ruin his plans. Plans? What was he thinking about. He didn't have any plans, did he? He just knew that whatever he wanted, this guy, who Rory obviously trusted a lot, was going to try to prevent. Somehow he knew this guy was going to be more of a challenge than her other boyfriend had been.  
  
Rory: 'Oh, sorry, Tristan, this is Jess. Jess, this is Tristan, a former classmate of mine.'  
  
Jess: 'Nice to meet you.'  
  
Jess bit his lip. Rory had just introduced him as Jess. She hadn't introduced him as her boyfriend. For some reason it bothered him. Normally he wouldn't even have noticed, but this guy scared him. He had the feeling Tristan was more than just a former classmate.  
  
Tristan: 'Oh no, the pleasure is all mine. By the way, this is Gabriela.' Tristan pointed towards the sexy girl he had brought with him as a date. 'Gabriela, this is Rory and this apparently is Jess.'  
  
Gabriela gave Rory a light handshake and then turned to Jess. She gave him a seductive smile and shook his hand a bit more firmly and then she spoke to the both of them, but only looking Jess in the eye.  
  
Gabriela: 'Nice to meet you both'.  
  
That gesture made Rory get out of her state of shock. It was like she woke up. What was this girl doing flirting openly with Jess like that? Jess was her.Didn't she have enough with Tristan?  
  
Rory: 'Well Tristan, Gabriela. It's been nice seeing you two. I hope you have a nice time at the reunion.'  
  
With that she took Jess' hand and let him to the dance floor were a love song was playing. For some reason she wasn't content with Jess just holding her lightly, so she pulled him closer to her and held him tightly, as if to protect him from what was coming. 


	2. Want to bet?

Summary: Rory and Jess go to a reunion and meet Tristan, who brings up some strange feelings. It is a Literati though.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, just writing a story and borrowing them for a while  
  
A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed. I've tried to keep your comments in mind, but it's not really an easy job.  
  
2. Want to bet?  
  
After the song had ended Rory and Jess left the dance floor. As they were going to get something to drink Paris came up to her.  
  
Paris: 'Hey Rory. I hadn't even noticed you were here. How are you? How is college treating you?'  
  
Rory: 'Paris, hi.What a surprise. College is fine.'  
  
Jess got bored because of the conversation and decided to walk over to the punch bowl and get himself the drink he had wanted. When he got to the punch bowl he felt someone come up to him. He turned around and saw Gabriela approaching him.  
  
Gabriela: 'Hey Jess.'  
  
Jess: 'Hi. Would you like some punch?'  
  
Gabriela: 'Sure, thanks.'  
  
Jess handed her a cup of the beverage and took some for himself as well. She motioned for him to follow her and they went to a corner of the room where they found a table so they could sit down and chat more comfortably.  
  
Gabriela: 'Can I be a bit blunt here?'  
  
Jess: 'Ehm.Yeah, sure, tell me what's on your mind.'  
  
Gabriela: 'Quite honestly you don't strike me as the kind of guy that would date a girl like Rory.I mean, no offense, but she seems kind of innocent.'  
  
Jess: 'Really? And why is it you think that? You don't know that much about either of us, do you?'  
  
Gabriela: 'No I don't, but I know guys like you and girls like her'.  
  
As she said this she moved closer to him and put one of her hands on his left leg. She started stroking it and smiling seductively into, while looking straight into his eyes. Jess couldn't help but notice how perfect her face was and how seductive her breasts looked, trying to get out of the dress she was wearing. This was the kind of girl he had been used to seeing before he had known Rory. If it were 3 years earlier he probably wouldn't even have hesitated and would have taken her silent proposal without a second thought. But not this time.Now he had Rory. And she loved him as much as he loved her.He was just going to have to be patient with the physical part.  
  
Meanwhile Tristan had approached Rory and Paris.  
  
Tristan: 'Paris. Well, I certainly have missed you.'  
  
Paris: 'No need to be sarcastic Tristan. I am not the naïve girl I was before, thinking you were the greatest thing in the world, while you only made fun of me.'  
  
Tristan: 'Now, now, don't be so harsh on me. You know I meant it well.'  
  
Tristan responded Paris in an uninterested tone. All he wanted was for her to leave him alone with Rory, so he could have a talk with her and figure out was his chances where with her. Fortunately for him Paris was not interested in seeing him either so as soon as Tristan had said the last sentence she apologized to Rory and said she saw an old friend she wanted to great. Rory almost followed her, but for some reason she couldn't get herself to move away from Tristan.  
  
Tristan: 'So, we really didn't get a chance to talk earlier. I understand you're going to Yale now? How's it going for you?'  
  
Rory smiled nervously while he spoke to her.  
  
Rory: 'It's all I ever hoped for. Classes are really challenging. They help to get the best in me out.'  
  
Tristan: 'So, does Jess go to Yale as well?'  
  
Rory: 'Jess? No.He's someone I know back from Stars Hollow.'  
  
Tristan: 'Someone?'  
  
Rory: 'So where are you going to college? Or did you decide to join the military and are you now stationed on some carrier somewhere in the Middle East?'  
  
Tristan: 'Why are you trying to change the subject?'  
  
Rory: 'I'm not trying to change the subject. I'm genuinely interested in what you're doing with your life right now. Last time I saw you, you were off to military school. So it's only natural that you would join the air force, the navy or the marines. And that's.'  
  
Tristan: 'Rory, you're rambling.'  
  
Rory: 'I'm sorry. But I do want to know.'  
  
Tristan: 'Look, if you really want to know, I'm attending Stanford.'  
  
Rory was impressed. She had never expected Tristan to take college serious enough to actually get into such a wonderful school.  
  
Rory: 'Wow, that's really good. So is that where you met Gabriela?'  
  
Tristan looked a little bit surprised at that question. He had even forgotten he had taken her with him and definitely hadn't expected Rory to ask such a straightforward question about her.  
  
Tristan: 'Oh, no. I met her when I was in Europe last summer. We were both vacationing in Mallorca. But coincidentally she's also attending Stanford.'  
  
Rory: 'Hmmm.'  
  
Tristan: 'What hmmm?'  
  
Rory: 'Nothing.'  
  
Tristan: 'So are Jess and you together?'  
  
Now Rory was the one that was startled. Talking to Tristan she had as well almost forgotten her date.  
  
Rory: 'Ehm.Yes, we are.'  
  
Tristan: 'That's great.'  
  
Rory: 'Yeah, he's a wonderful guy.'  
  
As Rory was saying that Jess and Gabriela came walking towards them. Jess didn't like the look on Rory's face one bit and his first reaction was to just leave. Rory was really happy he proposed this, because she was feeling quite awkward as well.  
  
Rory: 'It was nice seeing you again Tristan.'  
  
Tristan: 'Yeah, you too.We should keep in contact.'  
  
Rory: 'Yeah.Bye Tristan, Gabriela.'  
  
Jess nodded to the both of them as well, put his arm around Rory's waist and let her to some of her friends to say goodbye. After that they left for Stars Hollow. The road back was quite. Both Rory and Jess had their own thoughts. Rory was thinking about why seeing Tristan had affected her that much and Jess was thinking about why Rory was obviously so shaken by having seen this guy.  
  
Not long after Rory and Jess had left, Tristan and Gabriela left as well. They went to Tristan's house, where they were both staying. Tristan's parents and Gabriela's parents were very good friends and they had been really happy when Tristan and Gabriela had become close friends during their vacation. Now Gabriela was staying at Tristan's place for the break they had from college.  
  
Tristan's parents weren't home when they got there, so he just went up to his room to check his email. He was reading some article when Gabriela entered his room. She had gone to her room to change. She had put on a nightgown that left little to the imagination. She went to stand behind Tristan and started rubbing his shoulders. After giving him a couple of kisses in his neck and sucking on one of his ears for a bit she stood up straight, helped him take off his shirt and continued massaging him. In a really seductive voice she started to speak.  
  
Gabriela: 'You know I can help you right.'  
  
Tristan: 'Sex is not a cure all, you know.'  
  
Gabriela: 'Haha.That's what you think.'  
  
Tristan: 'Explain yourself.'  
  
Gabriela: 'Let's make a bet.Give me 48 hours and I assure you I'll have him.'  
  
Tristan: 'What? No.You've got to be kidding me.'  
  
Gabriela: 'Oh, come on.You know you want me to.You know you want to have the girl.'  
  
Tristan got up from his chair and turned around, pushing Gabriela into a wall. He lowered his face close to hers, stroking her cheeks with his nose and then with his lips. He started to stroke the strands of hair out of her face. He put his left hand on the wall to left of her face and with the other hand he stroked over her breasts. He lowered one of the straps of her nightgown, so he could see her right breast more clearly and started caressing it until her nipple was hard.  
  
Tristan: 'Why would I want her if I can have you?'  
  
Gabriela pulled away his hand from her breast and moved her face away.  
  
Gabriela: 'I know you want me. But there's no challenge in that, because you can always have me.I know she's the one that got away. So let me help you.I take Jess and you get her.'  
  
Tristan backed away and thought it over for a bit. After a couple of seconds he pulled Gabriela towards him, kissed her mouth violently and threw her on his bed. He sat on top of her before speaking.  
  
Tristan: 'Ok, fine.It's a bet. What are we betting on anyway?'  
  
Gabriela, who had started unbuckling his belt, chuckled a bit before making her decision.  
  
Gabriela: 'If I win, you take me to Paris for a weekend.If I loose, I'll take you to Rome.'  
  
After that Tristan got up and pulled down his pants. He also took off Gabriela's nightgown and started kissing her breasts, before thrusting his full length into her.  
  
When Rory and Jess had gotten to Lorelai's home, Jess was more insecure than he ever had been about Rory. Although he knew it was ridiculous, he couldn't help but wanting proof that Rory's love for him was more than platonic. He had seen the look of passion in her eyes when they were on their way home and he couldn't help but thinking that look was meant for and caused by Tristan.  
  
When he walked her into the house, they found a note by Lorelai stating that she wouldn't be home until the morning, because of an emergency at the Inn. Jess decided he couldn't let this opportunity pass bye.He wasn't feeling like himself. He wasn't the patient guy he normally was. If Rory wasn't going to be his tonight or at least give him some sort of sign she liked having him touch her in secret places, then..Well, honestly he didn't know what he was going to do then.  
  
Rory excused herself to go change. She went into her old room, leaving Jess standing in the doorway. After a minute or so Jess made his decision and walked into Rory's room. She had just taken of her shoes and was about to undo the zipper of her dress.  
  
Rory: 'Jess, what are you doing here?'  
  
Jess just looked at her. Rory started to feel a little bit frighten, but didn't move. Jess walked up to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace. After a moment he pushed her away and just looked at her for a while.  
  
Rory: 'Jess, are you ok? Why are you staring at me like that? You're scaring me.'  
  
Jess leaned into Rory and kissed her softly on her lips. Rory opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Jess started stroking her hair and slowly moved down to her back. He started to undo the zipper.Just as he wanted to let the dress slip off of her shoulders Rory pushed him away, ran out of the door and into the bathroom, where she locked herself in.  
  
Jess didn't know what was happening. He was beside himself. He knew what he had done was wrong, but right now he didn't care. He would apologize later. Right now he would just give in to his feelings and his worry about Rory not wanting him touching her. It's like she couldn't stand being touched by him.Like she didn't want his love to be physical. He couldn't stand it.He just couldn't deal with it anymore. He just left the house and went to the bridge to think.  
  
Rory didn't know what had happened to her. She didn't understand why every time Jess tried to be more intimate with her she backed away. She knew she wanted him, she had wanted him for a while. But for some reason she was just afraid to actually take the step. When Jess just left and didn't come after her to try to get her to come out of the bathroom she panicked even more. What if she had blown it? What if he really didn't want to wait any longer? She wanted to go after him, but for some reason she didn't dare to. She was afraid to face him.As if by not hearing him voice his feelings would make the feelings not exist. So she just went to bed, where she cried herself to sleep. 


	3. Let's go somewhere

Summary: Rory and Jess go to a reunion and meet Tristan, who brings up some strange feelings. It is a Literati though.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, just writing a story and borrowing them for a while  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. This chapter is probably a bit boring, but it is necessary to set up the next one.  
  
3. Let's go somewhere  
  
When Rory woke up late the next day her first thoughts were about what had happened the night before. She knew she needed to talk to Jess and that was exactly what she was going to do. It took all of her concentration to make Lorelai not realize there was something wrong.She thought she had managed, but Lorelai wasn't fooled that easily. She knew her daughter too well. She decided not to act on it though. If Rory was trying so hard no to let her notice she was having a problem, it obviously meant she wasn't ready to talk about it.  
  
After brunch Rory decided to go look for Jess. She went to the diner, but Luke told her Jess had left about an hour earlier. So Rory decided she was going to go to the bridge, if Jess was anywhere in Stars Hollow, it had to be there. Before she could get there though someone called out her name. She knew immediately who it was. Tristan.She had no idea what he was doing there, but something inside her told her she couldn't ignore him.  
  
Rory: 'Tristan.'  
  
Tristan: 'Hi. Glad to see me?'  
  
Rory: 'Ehm.What are you doing here?'  
  
Tristan: 'I wanted to see you before leaving for college again. So I thought I'd come here and persuade you to go somewhere with me so we can talk a bit.'  
  
Rory: 'How did you even know I was staying here?'  
  
Tristan: 'Well, I figured you'd take every chance you got to visit your mom.So, are you taking my invitation?'  
  
Rory: 'I can't.Besides, why would you want to talk to me anyway? We never really got along.'  
  
Tristan: 'The mysteries of live.Sometimes your feelings can make a 90 degree turn without a reason.And that makes you want to correct the wrongs you've done in the past, but also to reacquaint all those you didn't get along with all that well in your bad days.'  
  
Rory: 'Hmmm.I don't know how much of that is true, but I guess everyone deserves a second chance.'  
  
She had no idea why she had said that. The last thing she needed right now is to be stuck with Tristan all day. Not now that she and Jess where having such a difficult time. But then again, nothing she did around Tristan was typically her. She just lost her identity when she was around him. It was like the guy spread some sort of gas that made people lose their minds and want to do everything they could to please him. But she couldn't, she really couldn't.She needed to talk to Jess.  
  
Rory: 'But I'm afraid I can't give you that second chance right now. I need to be going. I have some stuff to take care of.'  
  
Tristan: 'What could be more important than giving me my last chance to chance your vision of me?'  
  
Rory: 'Tristan, it's not like you're going to die.We're going to see each other again.'  
  
Tristan: 'Every day could be your last. But you haven't answered my question.What is so important it can't wait till tomorrow or even this evening?'  
  
Rory: 'That's personal.'  
  
Tristan: 'Oh, troubles in paradise? Jess cheating on you?'  
  
Rory: 'Huh? What? What would you say that? No.Jess would never cheat on me. Besides, who said it's him I have a problem with?'  
  
Tristan: 'Nobody did.But what else could get you this upset? I know that problems with your mom wouldn't have you walking around here like that.You two would just be at home talking it out. And unless you went somewhere after the reunion yesterday Jess is the only person you have seen.So he must be the one causing you to be looking this desperate.'  
  
Rory: 'No, no.It's not Jess.It's nothing serious.'  
  
Rory didn't feel like sharing her problems with Jess with anyone at the moment, much less with Tristan. So she tried to lie her way out of it. It wasn't working all too well though.  
  
Tristan wasn't really interested in what kind of problems she had though. He just wanted to get her to come with him and he would take any excuse to make her come. And if Jess and Rory had fought, that would only make it easier.  
  
Tristan: 'If it's not, then why can't you just come with me? You're going to have to give me a better explanation than this one.'  
  
Rory felt kind of defeated and if she was completely honest with herself she didn't really mind to have an excuse to delay her conversation with Jess a little bit longer.  
  
Rory: 'Ok, fine, I'll go with you. But there had better be coffee where you're taking me.'  
  
Tristan smiled and opened the car door to let her get in. After she was seated he walked to his side of the car, his smile turning wicked.Oh yes, Gabriela's plan was going to be perfect. Before returning to college, he was going to have what he wanted.  
  
Jess had been sitting at the bridge for a while. He had thought everything over and again had come to the conclusion that Rory was worth the wait. He decided it was time to go talk to her, so he went looking for her at her house. Lorelai frowned a bit before telling him Rory had left about half an hour earlier to find him. This surprised Jess, because he was sure that if Rory had been looking for him and hadn't found him at Luke's, she would have come to the bridge. He decided to go to the diner to see if for some reason she was still there. Before he could get there though, someone grabbed his arm. He turned around and saw it was Gabriela.  
  
Gabriela: 'Hey Jess.So this is where you guys live.I've always wanted to see what live was like in such a small town. And honestly, I've been here for 15 minutes and I'm bored already.'  
  
Jess: 'How did you know Rory and I lived here?'  
  
Gabriela: 'Tristan told me.'  
  
Jess: 'So you came all the way here, just to see what live was like in a small town?'  
  
Gabriela: 'That..And of course I don't mind seeing you again.'  
  
Jess: 'I'll bet.'  
  
Jess' answer sounded really sarcastic, but Gabriela decided to ignore it. She knew it wasn't going to be easy to get Jess in her bed, but she loved a challenge. And she had to admit that from the moment she saw him, she had felt a tremendous sexual attraction towards him. And like Tristan, she also got what she wanted, when she wanted something.  
  
Gabriela: 'Of course.So, what do you say we get out of here and go somewhere interesting.'  
  
Jess: 'I can't. I've got more pressing matters.'  
  
Gabriela: 'Typical answer of someone who has lived in a town like this all his live.'  
  
Jess: 'I've actually lived in New York most of my live. I didn't move here until I was seventeen.'  
  
Gabriela: 'Wow.Should have known such a charming guy couldn't have grown up in Stars Nowhere. So why did you move here anyway?'  
  
Jess: 'My mom made me.'  
  
Jess didn't know why he was telling her all those things. Maybe it was because it would be the easiest way to get rid of her.No, he knew he wasn't going to get rid of her that easily. It was probably to get his mind off of Rory.And of course he couldn't ignore the sexual tension there was between them. Gabriela had moved closer to him and was now holding both of his hands. She was smiling at him and pushing her body against his. He was overdue, he needed something.  
  
Gabriela: 'Why don't you let me take you to somewhere we can have a drink and a snack so you can tell me all about it.'  
  
Jess just nodded and followed her to her car.  
  
Tristan let Rory out of his car and motioned towards the entrance of the mall.  
  
Tristan: 'So, you up for some food?'  
  
Rory: 'Yeah, I'd love some.'  
  
Tristan: 'What would you like? A real meal or a burger deal?'  
  
Rory had to smile at Tristan's failed attempt to make a joke.  
  
Rory: 'I'd rather have a burger. And some coffee of course.'  
  
Tristan: 'Then let's go. I know the perfect place.'  
  
For some reason Tristan made her feel calm. He looked so reassuring she got the feeling she could trust him with all her problems. It was the way he tried to joke, but failed miserably.The way he held the doors open for her, being a perfect gentleman.The fact that he hadn't made one single sexually tainted comment.Maybe he could even help her figure out what her problem was.Why she was so afraid of being with Jess.  
  
Tristan: 'So, you're dating this Jess guy now.'  
  
Rory: 'Yeah.'  
  
Tristan: 'How did you guys meet?'  
  
Rory: 'I live in Stars Hollow.It's difficult not to meet someone who lives in that town. Besides, he's Luke's nephew.'  
  
Tristan: 'That's the guy that owns the diner, right?'  
  
Rory: 'Yes...He's the guy that saves my mom's and my live everyday by feeding us and giving us coffee.'  
  
Tristan had to smile at that. He also had to smile at the situation he was in right now. Everything was going according to plan. He just had to get her to trust him some more.  
  
Tristan: 'So how did you guys get together? Last time I saw you you were still with that other guy. He didn't seem like someone who was going to let you go very easily.'  
  
Rory: 'Well, it's a long story. So I'll try to make it short.Jess and I actually have a lot in common. So we became friends. And I guess somewhere between us being friends and Dean being to possessive I kind of fell for Jess.So I kissed him after a wedding. And then I went to Washington without saying anything to him. And when I got back he was seeing this other girl. This made me totally jealous, although I didn't want to accept it at the moment. Anyway, at a dance Dean noticed there was something going on, so he broke up with me.'  
  
Tristan: 'And that is when you got together with Jess.'  
  
Rory: 'Yes, we've been together ever since.'  
  
Tristan: 'And things are going well between you guys?'  
  
Rory didn't know how to answer that question. She didn't know whether or not to tell him about the problems she was having with Jess. Tristan seemed like a different person, but he was still the guy who tormented her at Chilton. But on the other hand, Tristan was living on the other side of the country now. So she probably wouldn't run into him for a long time.And he probably didn't know any of her new friends, so he wasn't going to share her personal problems with anyone who could make it come back to haunt her. And she desperately needed to talk to someone about it. She couldn't talk to her mom about it. Although her mom and she were best friends she didn't feel comfortable discussing sex with her. But would she feel comfortable discussing is with Tristan? He was a guy.A guy towards whom she had always felt at least a physical attraction.  
  
Tristan: 'Rory.What's going on?'  
  
Rory: 'Ehm.Sorry, what were you saying?'  
  
Tristan: 'I asked you if things between Jess and you were going well. This long pause and the troubled look on your face make me believe they're not.So tell me, what's going on? You can trust me.'  
  
Rory: 'I don't know.'  
  
Tristan: 'You don't know what's going on or you don't if you should trust me? 'Cause if it's the latter reason I can assure you my lips are sealed.'  
  
Rory hesitated for a moment, but decided she might as well tell him. Maybe he could give her some tips, so she could save her relationship.  
  
Rory: 'Well, this is kind of embarrassing actually.But I'm afraid of going the whole way with Jess.'  
  
Tristan had expected a lot, but not this. Rory talking to him about sex.This could be good. He had to make sure he didn't move too fast. He didn't want to scare her away.  
  
Tristan: 'Hmmm.sounds very personal. Why don't we get out of here and go somewhere where it's a bit more quiet? That way we can talk more comfortably.'  
  
Rory: 'Ehm, ok.Sure.Let me just get a coffee to go.'  
  
Meanwhile Jess and Gabriela were on there way to the mall as well. Gabriela would glance over at Jess every once in a while. Jess however was thinking about his problems so much he didn't notice at all. Gabriela decided she had to do something to try and get his mind off of whatever problems he was having.  
  
Gabriela: 'So your mom sent you to Stars Nowhere huh?'  
  
Jess: 'Sorry, what did you ask?'  
  
Gabriela: 'Why did your mom sent you to Stars Nowhere?'  
  
Jess: 'She thought it would help me get my life on the right track.'  
  
Gabriela: 'So you were a bad boy in New York.I like that.You probably broke a lot of hearts when you left..'  
  
Jess: 'Not as much as you think.'  
  
Gabriela: 'Do you want to go back there?'  
  
Jess: 'Not really.If I had wanted to I could have gone to college there. But I decided I'd rather stay here.'  
  
Gabriela: 'Any reason in particular? Rory for instance?'  
  
Jess just smiled when she mentioned that. Of course Rory had everything to do with his decision not to move back to New York after high school. He had wanted to be close to her.  
  
Gabriela: 'So Rory and you are happy together?'  
  
Jess: 'As happy as you can be lacking the physical part.'  
  
He had said it before he knew it. It had been such a big part of his thinking for the past couple of weeks he didn't even notice he was voicing his thoughts until he had said it. He quickly looked outside of the window, hoping Gabriela hadn't noticed how much it was bothering him. Gabriela turned her face to the road and a wicked smile creped on her face.This was going to be even easier than she had thought. 


	4. It's not cheating!

Summary: Rory and Jess go to a reunion and meet Tristan, who brings up some strange feelings. It is a Literati though.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, just writing a story and borrowing them for a while  
  
A/N: So here is chapter 4.  
  
4. It's not cheating  
  
Tristan took Rory to a park just outside the mall. They sat down on a bench to continue their conversation.  
  
Tristan: 'So why are you afraid of being with Jess?'  
  
Rory: 'Wow.that's really getting to the point Tristan.'  
  
Tristan: 'Sorry, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable.'  
  
Rory: 'Never mind, it's ok.You're right. That's what is going on. And to tell you the truth, I don't know. I don't know why I panic every time he touches me intimately.'  
  
Tristan: 'Maybe you don't love him as much as you think you do.'  
  
Rory: 'No, that's not it. I'm positive I do. I just don't know if I'm ready. Well, I thought I was ready. And Jess has been so patient. I mean, you need to know he's not a regular Stars Hollow guy.He's from New York. So he's used to girls that are ready a lot earlier. He's got quite some experience.And being with me and not pressuring me is one of the sweetest things he's done.Because of course.'  
  
Tristan: 'Rory.Stop.You babbling.'  
  
Rory: 'Yeah, you're right, I am.But I do know I love him. I do know I want to be with him. And I've played to first time out in my mind millions of times.But when it comes to it, I panic.'  
  
Tristan: 'It's very logical you'd panic.The first time is not something to take lightly..'  
  
Rory: 'And this coming from a guy whom I can't image having been a virgin a day over 15 years.'  
  
Tristan: 'Hahaha.More like 14.But it doesn't matter. Point is I was ready then. Doesn't mean everyone is. And you obviously are not. Jess just has to deal with that.'  
  
Rory: 'No.I am ready.I just don't know. I panic when he touches me.'  
  
Gabriela decided the time was right to elaborate on the subject of Rory and Jess' sex problems. After all they were almost at the mall. And if she could get Jess to talk about it, then what he was going to see was going to have an even bigger impact.  
  
Gabriela: 'So you and Rory have never been together?'  
  
Jess: 'I don't want to talk about it.'  
  
Gabriela: 'But you do need to talk about it. A lot of times talking about it extends your endurance.'  
  
Jess: 'What are you talking about?'  
  
Gabriela: 'I'm majoring in psychology and one of my theories is that talking about your problems relieves your mind, which enables you to look at the problem in a positive way again, thus ensuring you can work on a solution.'  
  
Jess: 'Whatever.'  
  
Gabriela: 'Oh, come on.Just try it. Even though I haven't graduated yet, I am still bound by patient confidentiality rules.'  
  
Jess: 'So I'm a patient now.'  
  
Gabriela: 'Well, if you keep trying to avoid the question, you may become a patient of one of my colleagues very soon.'  
  
Jess: 'Look.Rory panics every time I try to touch her intimately. And I'm worried that I am the problem.That she's just afraid of being with me.'  
  
Gabriela: 'I'm sure it's not like that. She's probably just not ready yet. And she wants to be with you, because she's afraid of loosing you.So she tries but panics.I'm sure it has nothing to do with you.'  
  
Jess: 'I wish I could believe you.But in the meantime it is very difficult for me.'  
  
Gabriela: 'Then maybe you should let someone help you.'  
  
Jess turned around and looked at Gabriela. He couldn't believe she had just suggested that. Or didn't she? She did just suggest she would sleep with.But no, although it was really tempting, she was a very attractive woman after all, he didn't want to cheat on Rory.  
  
Jess: 'I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear just.'  
  
Gabriela: 'Whatever you like.But if you ever change your mind.My offer still stands.'  
  
And with that she turned into the parking lot of the mall.  
  
Tristan had chosen a bench so he could keep an eye on the parking lot. So when he saw Gabriela's car coming in he knew the time was right for the next part of their plan.  
  
Tristan: 'Look, Rory, maybe you just need to relax and try again.'  
  
Rory: 'I have.I have done that so very often.It just doesn't work.'  
  
Tristan: 'Ok, I am going to make a suggestion now. If you don't like it, just pretend you didn't hear it.'  
  
Rory: 'Any suggestions are welcome.'  
  
Tristan: 'I think your problem is that you're afraid of being with Jess, because he's very experienced and you don't know anything about it. You're afraid to disappoint him. Why don't you let me try and make you relax.Then I'll touch you.And I'll analyze your reaction and give you some pointers on what guys like.You'll see that it won't be that bad. It will probably help to make you feel more confident with Jess.'  
  
Rory: 'No, I don't want to cheat on Jess.'  
  
Tristan: 'It won't be cheating.I'll just be touching you lightly.There won't be any kissing or anything.' Rory: 'I don't know.'  
  
Tristan: 'Ok, just forget I suggested it.'  
  
Rory thought to herself for a moment. Maybe Tristan was right. Maybe the problem really was that she was afraid Jess would be disappointed in her reaction. And it's not like she would be appalled by having him touch her.She did feel the attraction after all.And there would be no kissing.Only some touching, so it really wouldn't be cheating.  
  
Rory: 'Do it.'  
  
Tristan: 'You sure?'  
  
Rory: 'Yeah.I need to try this.I need to try everything I can to make my relationship with Jess work.'  
  
Tristan stood up and backed up to a tree, where he was facing the parking lot. He pulled Rory towards him, so she was facing the opposite side. After that he pulled her body into a hug.He started stroking her hair.  
  
Tristan: 'See, this is not so bad, is it?'  
  
Rory: 'No.Not really.'  
  
Tristan: 'Want me to go further?'  
  
Rory: 'Yes, please do.'  
  
He started moving his hands downwards, to her back.At that moment he saw Jess and Gabriela coming around the corner. He could also feel Rory was getting exited. Her nipples had already become hard and she was breathing heavily. He knew that if he kissed her now, she wouldn't object.  
  
Rory didn't know why she was reacting to Tristan like that. She felt extremely sexually exited. It was probably because there were no barriers between her and Tristan. There was no reason why she had to be afraid of disappointing him. He didn't expect anything from her. And a little kiss wouldn't hurt.It wouldn't be cheating.After all all this was for the greater good.It was to save her relationship with Jess.  
  
At that point Tristan saw Gabriela and Jess coming towards them. He moved his hands lower to Rory's butt and started stroking and gently pinching it. Rory let out a moan, which encouraged Tristan to go even further. He pulled a bit back out of the hug, so his face was now just inches away from Rory's. He lowered his head a little bit and kissed her softly on her mouth. He gently pushed her lips open, so he could enter her mouth with his tong. Rory started moaning a bit louder and took his face with her hands. She started stroking his hair with one hand, while the other one wondered down to Tristan's butt.  
  
At that moment Jess noticed Rory and Tristan. He just stood still, not believing what he was seeing. Gabriela, who had stood still a few inches behind him, was trying really hard not to start laughing. On her face however, it was obvious how satisfied she was.This was good.This was exactly how they had planned it.Now all she had to do, was to make sure Jess didn't make his presence known to Rory.At least not until she had done what she had to..  
  
Gabriela: 'Oh my God.'  
  
Jess didn't react to her.He was nailed to the ground. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was so mad.Rory was kissing Tristan.Passionately.Like she never dared to do with him.His suspicions were right.He was the problem. Rory was ready, just not for him.  
  
Gabriela walked to the front. She gently touched Jess' shoulders.After that she stood in front of him, partially blocking his view.  
  
Gabriela: 'Jess.This is probably not what it seems like.Let's just get out of here.I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this.Rory will tell you about it when she sees you.You'll see.'  
  
She took Jess' hand and let him back towards her car. Jess was too astonished to object. He was just happy Gabriela was taking charge.  
  
Tristan pulled out of the kiss and hugged Rory again. He saw Gabriela leading Jess away. His mission was accomplished.At least most of it. Soon he was going to have Rory. He was more sure of that with every minute that passed. When he had seen Gabriela's car leave the parking lot, he pushed Rory away and smiled at her.  
  
Tristan: 'See, that wasn't too bad, now was it? You just need to relax. I'm sure that if you act like this with Jess, he's never going to want to let you go.'  
  
Rory was still a bit shaken after the kiss. She had never experienced feelings like that. It made her wonder why she didn't feel them with Jess. Deep down inside however she knew why. It was because she had never let Jess seduce her like she had let Tristan. She had never opened up enough to Jess, to enjoy being touched by him and being kissed. Now she knew a little bit more what it was like, she was sure she wanted to experience this with Jess.If it was this great with Tristan, it had to be even better with Jess.She was in love with him after all.  
  
Rory: 'Yeah.It wasn't that bad at all.Thanks. This really helped. I'm a bit more sure about myself now.I think the next time I see Jess, I will be able to go all the way with him. In fact.It's something I really want to do now.'  
  
Tristan: 'Good.Glad I could help.'  
  
After that Tristan put an arm around her shoulders and let her back to the mall. He was going to have a drink with her and than take her back to Stars Hollow. Or at least that's what he told her.  
  
The first part of the car ride was pretty quiet. Jess was obviously still mad and was looking out the window. Gabriela decided this was her chance.  
  
Gabriela: 'Come on Jess.It's not that bad. It was just a kiss. And there is probably a very logical explanation for it.'  
  
Jess: 'Why aren't you mad? Tristan was just kissing someone else.'  
  
Gabriela: 'Hahaha.You think Tristan and I are together?'  
  
Jess: 'Well, yeah.I guess everyone thought so.Aren't you?'  
  
Gabriela: 'No.Tristan and I are good friends. We hang out together. And it also helps a lot that our parents like each other. But we're not dating or anything.'  
  
Jess: 'I still can't believe she did this.Man.I was so stupid. Thinking she was just afraid of being with me.She just doesn't want me...She sees this guy again after 3 years or something and the next day she's already kissing him and letting him touch her.'  
  
Gabriela: 'Jess, don't jump to any quick conclusions.Look, why don't you let me take you somewhere.Although I'm staying at Tristan's my parents arranged for a hotel room for if I wanted to be alone for a while.We can have a drink or something.It will help you calm down and see things more clearly.'  
  
Jess: 'A drink.A drink and a smoke.That would be wonderful.I don't want to go back to Stars Hollow right now anyway. I don't want to face all the people.And I definitely don't want to see Rory.That is if she decided to go to her home and not to Tristan's to continue what they just started.'  
  
When they got the hotel room Gabriela gave Jess a glass of whiskey and poured herself one too. After that she sat down next to him on the bed. She looked at Jess for a second and after that leaned into him. She put one of her hands on his left thigh and started stroking it.  
  
Jess didn't know what he had to think. He was upset by what Rory had done, very upset. And Gabriela was being so tempting. Why was he even considering this? If Rory could cheat on him, well, then he didn't want to be with her anymore anyway. And Gabriela.She was looking so good, and her body felt so warm and soft.Was she purposely trying to seduce him? He didn't know. He couldn't think straight anymore. Between his anger over Rory, the alcohol, the nicotine and Gabriela his mind was going blanc. He was after all a man.It was very easy for him to give in to it.Jess turned to look at Gabriela, while picking her hand off of his thigh and pushing her away a bit.  
  
Jess: 'So I take it your offer still stands?'  
  
Gabriela just smiled before standing up and sitting down on his lap. She put her arms around his shoulders and started to kiss him. The kiss very quickly turned passionate.Gabriela's tongue was struggling with Jess.She pulled out of the kiss and started licking his face and sucking on his earlobe. She pushed him down on the bed and started stroking his the bulge in his pants, still kissing his face. With her other arm she started opening Jess' shirt. When she was done with all the buttons, she let Jess come up a little bit to take it off, as well as the shirt he was wearing under it.  
  
Gabriela: 'Hmmm.I knew you were worth the bet.'  
  
Jess heart the comment, but in his state he was in no shape to make out what it meant. He pulled Gabriela back on him and tried to grab her breasts. She sat up and took off her top and her bra. Jess looked at approvingly and started stroking her hart nipples. Gabriela enjoyed it for a moment, while she was rubbing herself on his crouch. After a moment she pushed away his hands and bent downwards kissing his chest, nipples and stomach. In the meantime she was unbuckling his belt, opening the button and the zipper. Jess helped her take of his pants and boxers. She started stroking his penis, enjoying the view for a second. After that she took him in his mouth, which made Jess start to moan loudly.  
  
Tristan and Rory had just finished their second coffee. Tristan looked at his watch and decided it was time to go.  
  
Tristan: 'So, you ready to go? I'll have to do some stuff, so I'll take you back to Stars Hollow.'  
  
Rory: 'Yeah, let me just get a coffee to go.'  
  
Tristan: 'You know, I'm going to be here for a couple of days. I'd like to see you again.'  
  
Rory: 'That would be nice.I had fun talking to you too.Why don't you give me a call?'  
  
Tristan: 'I will do that.Oh, by the way, do you mind if we go by a hotel first?' Rory: 'What?'  
  
Tristan: 'I need to pick something up for Gabriela. She's staying at my place, but her parents arranged a hotel room for her anyway. She was there yesterday and forgot her necklace. I promised her I'd pick it up today.'  
  
Rory: 'Uhm, yeah, sure.Go ahead.'  
  
Tristan: 'Thanks, I knew you didn't mind.'  
  
Rory: 'Where is she anyway?'  
  
Tristan: 'Who?'  
  
Rory: 'Gabriela of course.Doesn't she mind you hanging out with me? I mean, you two being together and all.'  
  
Tristan: 'No, she's not really all that jealous. And besides, she and my mom went shopping today. So I'm the one who should be jealous. She's giving all the attention that's supposed to be mine to someone else.'  
  
Rory: 'My, my, jealous of your own mom.That's bad.'  
  
After a while they reached the hotel and he convinced Rory to go inside with him, telling her it would be a lot more comfortable than waiting in a closed car. He took out the spare key Gabriela had given him the day before and opened the room, making sure Rory was standing in the opening so she could see everything that was going on in there.Rory looked into the room and saw a naked Gabriela sitting on top of Jess, obviously having sex with him.  
  
Rory: 'Jess.'  
  
Jess: 'Rory.' 


	5. The talk

Summary: Rory and Jess go to a reunion and meet Tristan, who brings up some strange feelings. It is a Literati though.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, just writing a story and borrowing them for a while  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Nice to know you like the fic. I know that some of the things may seem out of character, but I really didn't know how else to make the things I want to happen..Oh, and sorry about the layout of this chapter, but for some reason word has decided to do whatever it wanted to and not pay any attention to my wishes.  
  
5. The talk  
  
Rory couldn't believe what she was seeing. Jess and Gabriela.How could he? She understood that Jess had his needs, but she never thought he would go this far.And with Tristan's girlfriend none the less. How long had he been doing this? How often had he slept with other women? No wonder he was so patient with her.He didn't need her. He was getting everything he wanted elsewhere. She had to get out of there. She needed to think.  
  
Jess couldn't believe Rory was standing there with Tristan. What was she doing there? Did she come there to sleep with Tristan? Of course she did. Why else would she be there? She was going to have sex with him. She was going to let Tristan be her first. Was he going to be her first? Was she still a virgin? Rory had disappointed him more than he ever imagined possible. He felt hurt. It was her own fault he was there with Gabriela. She had caused all of this herself. He wasn't going to be the one running after her. Because she was going to run. He was pretty sure of that.No, Tristan could go after her.  
  
Rory: 'How could you?'  
  
And with that she turned around and sped to the elecator. Tristan took one more glance at Jess and Gabriela and then left after Rory. He caught up to her when she was just leaving the lobby.  
  
Tristan: 'Rory, wait.'  
  
Rory: 'Leave me alone.'  
  
Tristan: 'No, you shouldn't be alone right now.'  
  
Rory: 'Look, you don't know what it's like, so just leave me alone.'  
  
Tristan: 'Really? So that wasn't my girlfriend Jess was with.So she didn't cheat on me.You think I'm not hurt?'  
  
Rory: I'm sorry.I just can't feel sorry for you right now.'  
  
Tristan: 'I understand. But I still think this would hurt less for the both of us if we just went trough this together. Let's go have something to drink. You can have all the coffee you want to, I promise.'  
  
Rory had to smile at that. Tristan pulled her closer and hugged her, as she started to let the tears she'd been holding back out. Inside Tristan was smiling. The plan had gone perfectly up until now. Although he had to admit to himself he felt slightly hurt when he saw Gabriela with Jess. But that was ok, that way he didn't have to flat out lie to Rory. And besides, it was for the greater good.  
  
When Tristan and Rory had left, Gabriela got off of Jess and closed the door. Jess had started getting dressed and Gabriela decided it was for the best. If everything went according to plan she would get to enjoy him later on anyway.  
  
Gabriela: 'Jess, I'm sooo sorry.'  
  
Jess: 'This wasn't your fault. Besides, if she was here with Tristan it must have been for a reason. I'm just glad I was the first one to take the step and not her.' Gabriela: 'Aren't you even going to let her explain? Aren't you going to try to explain this to her?'  
  
Jess: 'What is there to explain? I should have done this a long time ago. In fact, I don't know why we stopped.'  
  
Jess was mad, really mad. And he was now decided to finish what he had started with Gabriela. Rory deserved it. He got up and violently pulled Gabriela towards him. He started kissing her and let his hands move all over her body. He needed to feel he was in charge of something. He pushed Gabriela down on the bed and tied her hands to the bed with her bra. He kissed her mouth and bit her lip. Gabriela screamed of pain, since it started bleeding, but Jess didn't care. He kissed her breasts and bit hardly into her nipples as well. With his hand he playing with her clit. Gabriela was moaning loudly and every now and then letting out a little scream. Jess was torturing her. Taking her to the edge, but not letting her get over it. She was loving every minute of it though. And Jess was enjoying torturing her. It was his way of letting off some steam. Every time Gabriela sighed or screamed in frustration he felt his anger drop a little bit. And when he would take her later on, he knew all the tension he'd been building up would slide off and he would be able to think clearly again.  
  
When Tristan got home, Gabriela was already sitting at the dinner table with his parents. He was glad about that, because he didn't particularly want to talk to her about that afternoon. After dinner he immediately excused himself and went to his room, hoping to avoid her. Gabriela wouldn't let that happen however, and came to him not long after that.  
  
Gabriela: 'So, you ready to give me my weekend Paris?'  
  
Tristan: 'Oh, I think you've enjoyed yourself more than enough. Going to Paris with ME would be and incredibly boring experience to you.'  
  
Gabriela: 'Ooh, you sound a bit jealous.I take it you haven't had yours yet?'  
  
Tristan: 'Come on Gabriela.I really didn't need to catch Jess and you in the act.'  
  
Gabriela: 'Then be glad you didn't see what happened afterwards.'  
  
Tristan: 'What?'  
  
Gabriela: 'Nothing.I couldn't call you and tell you to come later, could I? Besides, now you can't accuse me of lying about it either.You saw with your own eyes it happened.' . Tristan: 'Never mind.Let's not talk about it, ok? Spare me the details.' Gabriela: 'Why Tristan.If I didn't know any better I would think you were really jealous of me being with Jess in stead of being jealous of the fact that I got what I wanted and you didn't.  
  
Tristan got up and pushed Gabriela with her back into the wall. He pushed his body against hers and put his hands on the wall besides her head. He put his face very close to hers, showing a dangerous look.  
  
Tristan : 'Don't count on it.'  
  
After having said that he kissed her on her mouth and pushed her out of his room.  
  
Tristan: 'I don't want what someone else has had before me today. I don't to see you until the smell of Jess is gone and that flushed look of fulfillment has left your face.'  
  
Gabriela just smiled and left for her own room.  
  
When Gabriela had left Jess in Stars Hollow he went straight for the bridge. He felt relieved. On the one hand the day had been horrible, finding out Rory was with Tristan. On the other hand it had been fantastic. All the tension he had been building up in his body had left, thanks to his escapade with Gabriela. Now he needed to figure out what he was going to do about Rory. He didn't know whether or not he was going to give her a second chance. Or if she was going to give him one. For the first time that day he realized himself he had cheated on Rory as well. And she had caught him in a much more compromising position than he had seen her and Tristan in. Besides, Rory didn't know he had seen her with Tristan. He decided he was going to wait and see if Rory told him about it. That would finalize his decision about whether or not continue to pursue a relationship with her.  
  
The more time Jess spent on the bridge, the more he realized that he didn't want to wait to see what Rory would tell him. He wanted to talk to her soon. He didn't like to be in a fight with her. And the uncertainty about the status of his relationship with her was killing him. He needed to talk to her now. It couldn't wait. He made up his mind and started to go to Rory's house.  
  
  
  
When Rory had gotten home she found a note from her mother stating she had to put in some extra time in the Inn, because there were very important guests, so she wouldn't be home until very late or probably very early the next morning. Rory didn't really feel like going to Luke's for dinner. What if Jess was there? And besides, she only wanted to cry. And if she did that in public, she was sure the whole town would know within the hour that she was having problems with Jess.  
  
Having seen Jess with Gabriela had shocked her. It had made her realize that he was a man, that he was used to getting women to pleasure him. And she hadn't done that. Although she knew Jess was wrong, she couldn't help but feeling guilty, blaming herself for everything. If she had been a little more conceding to Jess, they wouldn't have been in this situation right now. She didn't know yet what she was going to do about it. She didn't know what she expected out of her relationship with Jess anymore.Maybe it was best to just end it.He deserved someone who could give herself not only in heart and soul, but also in body to him.  
  
The ringing of the doorbell brought her back to the real world. Who would be at the door? Jess? No, that couldn't be.But when she opened the door it was indeed Jess. He was standing there, hands in his pockets, with a bit of a frightened face.  
  
Rory: 'Jess.'  
  
Jess: 'Hi.'  
  
An awkward silence arose between them as they both stood there wondering how to act in front of the other.  
  
Jess; 'Ehm..Can I come in? I think we need to talk.'  
  
Rory: 'Yeah, come on in.'  
  
Jess: 'Is your mom home?'  
  
Rory: 'No, we can talk.'  
  
Jess: 'Rory.We need to talk about what we both saw.'  
  
Rory: 'We both saw?'  
  
Jess: 'I saw you kissing Tristan.At the mall.I was there.'  
  
Rory was astonished. She didn't know what to say. Honestly she had completely forgotten about the kiss. She hadn't considered it cheating at the time.But now that Jess was confronting her with it, she thought about it differently.  
  
Rory: 'It's not what you think it is.I was just.Ehm.He was just.'  
  
Jess: 'Just what Rory? Because it looked to him you were really enjoying it, more than you enjoy kissing me.'  
  
Rory: 'No.Of course not.How could you think something like that? I love you.You're the only one I want to kiss and be with.'  
  
Jess: 'Really? Look, it's ok to be attracted physically to other people.As long as you are also attracted to me.'  
  
Rory: 'So you're saying it's good to cheat on each other?'  
  
Jess: 'No.No, I'm not.But.It's just.Look, I know I cheated on you. But at least you know that I feel extremely attracted to you and the only reason I slept with Gabriela is because I couldn't have you and because I thought you were sleeping with Tristan.'  
  
Rory: 'What would make you think I'm not attracted to you?'  
  
Jess: 'Rory, every time I touch you, you start shivering and you move away from me.'  
  
This confirmed Rory's suspicions.It was her fault. She should have been with him earlier.She had pushed him away. She had pushed him into Gabriela's arms.And she needed to mend the situation right away. She moved closer to Jess on the couch and started kissing him.  
  
At first Jess was a bit hesitant. He didn't want Rory to do this because she was feeling guilty. He hadn't meant to make her feel guilty. He knew that his cheating on her was not her fault, but he didn't know how to convince her of that. And she didn't give him a chance to do so either. As soon as she started kissing him he couldn't think straight anymore.  
  
Rory new it was now or never. She took one of Jess' hands and put it under her shirt on one of her breasts. Jess started stroking it gently. He could feel her nipple getting hard under her bra. He gently bent over so he was leaning over her. He started kissing her face, her cheeks and after that going down to her neck. Rory was stroking his back.She suddenly pulled his t-shirt out of his pants and started stroking the skin of his back. It felt really good. Jess took this as a sign that she was sure she wanted to go on, so he stood up and lifted her into his arms. He carried her to her room, were he put her on her bed. He wanted to take things slowly. He wanted to make this absolutely perfect for her. He took off his shirt and sat down next to her on the bed. He kissed her deeply on her mouth, while stroking her stomach. When Rory started to moan softly he started opening the buttons of her blouse. When he was done, he started caressing her breast. Rory sat up, so he could remove her blouse. She hadn't known this would feel so good. Jess was so gentle and sweet. He made her feel completely comfortable. Jess pulled down one of the straps of her bra. He looked at her questioningly. Rory smiled at him, so he proceeded to taking of her bra completely. Rory felt really exited. This was all so new for her. It was such a great feeling having him look at her.She always thought she would feel embarrassed when this moment came, but she didn't. Seeing Jess look at her like he wanted to have all of her only made her enjoy it more. Jess bent over and started kissing her breasts. He licked her nipples and enjoyed the feeling of them becoming harder in his mouth. When he thought she was ready for it, he unbuckled her belt and took of her jeans. He started stroking her womanhood, feeling how her panties were getting wet. He then took off her panties and spread her legs. Rory was amazed at how this felt. This was another one of those moments she had dreaded. She had thought she would feel like a whore. But Jess only made her feel nice things. He started licking her.Rory felt she couldn't control her body anymore.All she could think of was that she had been really stupid to wait this long to feel something this wonderful. She felt how her body started trembling and she could feel waves of pleasure coming over her.  
  
And then suddenly, it was all over.Her body had found calmness again. She was breathing heavily and felt embarrassed at being naked in front of Jess. Jess noticed the difference in her attitude immediately. Although he had expected her to feel a little weird after having an orgasm, of which he was sure it was her first, he had not expected it to be such a big difference. When Rory turned around and started trying to get under the covers, he decided that staying would only make things worse, so he decided to leave.He didn't know just yet what to think about this.  
  
As soon as Jess had left Rory got up and got dressed. She didn't want to be naked any longer. She had felt so wonderful at first.But then she had felt so embarrassed.She wondered if this was normal..She also wondered what the status of her relationship with Jess was at this point.She knew she had offended him.But she really hadn't meant to. She hadn't wanted him to leave.She knew that if he had just been a little more patient with her, she would have come through.Would she have? He had been really patient.She couldn't expect more.Probably all she had done with this action was sending him right back into Gabriella's, or any other woman's, arms. 


	6. Talking

6. Talking  
  
Summary: Rory and Jess go to a reunion and meet Tristan, who brings up some strange feelings. It is a Literati though.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, just writing a story and borrowing them for a while  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it took a while before I posted the next chapter, but I have been kind of distracted lately. Here is the new chapter however. Hope you like it.  
  
Jess didn't know how to proceed. He was sure now that Rory hadn't been with any other guy.Her kissing Tristan was something she still had to explain to him, but he was sure she had an explanation for it. But he was still afraid Rory just didn't feel attracted to him. This was a new feeling for him. He didn't know how to handle it. He was used to having all the women he wanted just fall for him. He had never really thought about himself as good looking, it was just something he had taken for granted. It had made him a little arrogant. He had never thought it possible that someone wouldn't feel attracted to him, especially not his own girlfriend. He had to try something new. He had to change his appearance, his style, anything, just so Rory would feel attracted to him. He just didn't know what.Maybe it was his length? After all both Dean and Tristan were a lot taller than him.Or maybe she didn't like the way he dressed.He just didn't know.  
  
The next day when Rory got up she felt horrible. Jess had been so wonderful to her and she had repaid him by acting shy and all but sending him away. She had to figure out why she always backed away from him. She promised herself she wouldn't ask anymore questions about Jess and Gabriela. She thought it best just to get over it. For some reason when Jess acted so gently and nice to her, she couldn't imagine him being like that with anyone else. It was so different from what she had seen in that room.What Jess had with Gabriela seemed wild and like a spur of the moment thing to her now. So she wasn't going to ask him about that anymore. She had to work on herself. She decided the best first step was to go talk to Jess.  
  
To her great surprise Jess wasn't there when she got to the diner. She thought he would be at the bridge, but he wasn't there either. She really got scared now. What if Jess had decided he didn't want to be with her anymore and was avoiding her? She didn't have much time to dwell on it though, since she heard someone call her name. It was Tristan.  
  
Tristan: 'Rory.'  
  
Rory: 'Hey.What are you doing here?'  
  
Tristan: 'I'm checking up on you.I wanted to see how you were doing after what happened yesterday.'  
  
Rory: 'I'm ok, thanks.How are things between Gabriela and you?'  
  
Tristan: 'Rory, don't lie.Your face is giving you away. You don't feel ok. You look desperate.'  
  
Rory: 'No.In fact, Jess and I talked it over yesterday.'  
  
Tristan: 'And?'  
  
Rory: 'Nothing.We talked it over and we decided not to hold a it against each other. Bye the way, I need to warn you. I think Gabriela saw us kissing.'  
  
Tristan: 'So you're saying you forgave Jess?'  
  
If she had forgiven Jess, he would have no chance with her anymore. How could this have happened? Everything had gone according to plan.She had to still be mad at Jess. She had to want some sort of revenge.He had to think quickly. What was he going to do? He was going to have her.Preferably with her consent.  
  
Rory: 'There was nothing to forgive. It was all my own fault. Jess saw me kissing you. He thought I was cheating on him. He thought he was the only one with whom I couldn't be intimate. So he got mad.Combine that with the sexual tension he had build up and you get what we saw yesterday.'  
  
Tristan: 'Rory, you've got to be kidding. It's not ok for Jess to sleep with someone, no matter how long you make him wait. He should just be patient. And the kiss he saw was hardly any reason to think you're cheating. You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened. It was not your fault. Jess is the one who was wrong.Jess is the one who should pay for this.'  
  
Rory: 'I thought you would be happy for me for making things better with Jess.Guess you're upset for Gabriela.I suppose things didn't work out between you two.'  
  
That was it. She was giving him the chance he needed. If he couldn't have her because she was mad at Jess, he was going to have her because she felt pity for him.  
  
Tristan: 'No.It didn't. She's just a slut. I don't know what I ever saw in her. Her beauty is definitely just skin deep. And I fell so hard for her. I don't know what to do anymore. I feel so bad.'  
  
Rory walked over to Tristan and hugged him. Although she was very upset and worried about not finding Jess, she didn't want Tristan to know things between her and Jess were not ok. She told him that once and all it got her was trouble. She also knew the trouble wasn't Tristan's fault, so she didn't hold it against him. Besides, it gave her comfort to be able to comfort someone else. It made her forget her own problems for a moment.  
  
Rory: 'Tristan, I'm sorry.But you'll see that it's going to get better. Gabriela is beautiful, sure.But there are more girls on this earth. And I'm sure your breakup is only for the best.'  
  
Tristan: 'That's easy for you to say.But that's not how I feel it. She was my world.And it came crashing down on me yesterday when I saw that.I was mad at first, but now I'm only sad.Sad and extremely lonely. And the worst part is that I have to see her every time I go home.'  
  
Rory: 'Then why don't you ask her to just go to her hotel room?'  
  
Tristan: 'I have, but she doesn't want to. And I can't possibly involve my parents in this. They'll just make us sit and make up.And I don't want that. I don't want to be with her. She'll only hurt me again.'  
  
Rory: 'So now you don't want to go home?'  
  
Tristan: 'No.That's why I'm here. I didn't know where else to go. I want to spent as little time as possible there. I've even booked a flight, so I won't have to drive back with her.'  
  
Rory: 'Tristan.You need to get over this. You can't stay here forever.'  
  
Tristan: 'Please don't send me away right now Rory.You're all I have.I need someone to talk to. I need someone to take my mind off of it.Please let me take you to dinner tonight.'  
  
Rory: 'Hmmm..Ok.But only if you promise to go home now and talk to Gabriela.'  
  
Tristan: 'I can't do that.'  
  
Rory: 'Then no dinner. It's only for the best.'  
  
Tristan: 'Rory.'  
  
Rory: 'Ok, fine.But you have to leave now, because there is some stuff I need to take care of.'  
  
Tristan: 'I'll pick you up at 7.'  
  
Rory: 'See you then.'  
  
And with that Rory turned around and left to go look for Jess. Tristan walked back to his car and drove back home. He was going to play this one out. And this time he was not going to underestimate her. This time he would be prepared to make her forget about Jess.  
  
That afternoon Rory was getting ready to go to dinner with Tristan when someone rang the doorbell. She heard Lorelai open the door and start to laugh. At first she thought it was Sookie who had told her mom some joke, but when the laughing persisted for a couple of minutes and kept getting worse in stead of less, she couldn't resist the urge and went downstairs to see what was going on. First she was shocked, then the laughter came. In front of her mom stood Jess, with blond curly hair. He looked absolutely ridiculous. At least to Rory and Lorelai who were used to his brown locks he did.  
  
Jess: 'Guys, please stop lauging. Come on Rory, it's not that funny.'  
  
Lorelai: 'Hahaha.Kess.How.could.hahaha..you.hahaha.I'll leave you.two.alone.hahaha.'  
  
And with that Lorelai went into the kitchen, still laughing. After Rory had calmed down a bit she started speaking.  
  
Rory: 'My God Jess, why did you do this?'  
  
Jess: 'For you.'  
  
Rory: 'For me? What on earth made you think I wanted you to dye your hair blonde?'  
  
Jess: 'I thought maybe you would feel attracted to me then.'  
  
Rory: 'Jess, come on. The thought is really sweet, but I liked you just the way you were.'  
  
Jess: 'Than why do you have such problems showing it to me?'  
  
Rory: 'I don't know. Things are just weird.'  
  
Jess: 'With me? Because I don't see you having those problems with Tristan.'  
  
Rory: 'I know it looks that way to you, but I only kissed Tristan. And I don't understand it either. But you have to trust me Jess. I do not want Tristan. I love you.'  
  
Jess: 'Than why did you kiss him?'  
  
Rory: 'Look Jess, I'm afraid to disappoint you. I've made you wait for so long.And I'm afraid then when we do finally do it, it's just not all you hoped for. I don't want you to leave me because I can't satisfy you.'  
  
Jess: 'God Rory.You can be such a naïve girl sometimes. I would never leave you for something that superficial. I love you. Besides, I'm sure you won't disappoint me. Especially not since I saw how you reacted to me yesterday.'  
  
Rory started to blush and smiled.  
  
Jess: 'You still haven't explained to me why you kissed Tristan though. This way it seems like all you want is for me to leave you.'  
  
Rory: 'Well, Tristan was trying to get me to trust myself more. He wanted to show me that I was capable of being passionate and that I wouldn't disappoint you.'  
  
Jess: 'You mean he just wanted to have what he couldn't have in high school.'  
  
Rory: 'Now that you put it that way, it does sound a little bit odd.'  
  
Jess: 'Rory, I don't want to sound like Dean, but I don't want you seeing Tristan again.'  
  
Rory: 'Jess.He has changed. And I would like to get to know him better. Besides, I owe him. You slept with his girlfriend?'  
  
Jess: 'His girlfriend? Gabriela? You think Gabriela is his girlfriend?'  
  
Rory: 'Yes, of course. Why else would she be here with him? Why else would she be staying at his home?'  
  
Jess: 'She's not his girlfriend. She told me she wasn't.'  
  
Rory: 'Who's the naïve one now Jess? Of course she won't tell you she's dating him. She wanted to sleep with you. That was obvious from the first moment she saw you.'  
  
Jess: 'Well, maybe that's true, but why do you think you owe him? I was the one that slept with her, not you.'  
  
Rory was starting to get annoyed. She wanted to get to know Tristan better. She had the feeling he could be interesting. And she also wanted to resolve some things she hadn't in the past. She didn't like Jess being this possessive. She wasn't used to it either. Although Jess did show some hints of jealousy at times, it was so little, they were actually usually flattering. But this was getting irritating.  
  
Rory: 'Look, Jess, I already told you I want get to know Tristan better. And if you don't like it, then I suggest you go think about how many girls you get to know better.'  
  
Jess: 'Rory, don't do this.'  
  
Rory: 'No Jess, just go. I don't want to talk to you until you have come to the understanding that I am the one deciding who I get to be friends with.'  
  
Jess didn't know what had gotten into Rory all of a sudden. Ok, sure, he was being irrational prohibiting her to be friends with Tristan. But all the years of him trusting her should have made her cut him some slack. He decided not to push it, because he knew that by continuing the conversation he would only get angry and hurt her. So he decided just to leave.  
  
Jess: 'Fine, I don't want to fight. Can we have breakfast together tomorrow?'  
  
Rory: 'I don't know Jess. We're in a difficult place right now.'  
  
Jess: 'Please?'  
  
Rory: 'Fine, I'll meet you at Luke's.'  
  
Jess placed a light kiss on Rory's forehead and left. Rory went back to her preparations to go to dinner with Tristan. She hoped Jess wouldn't find out.  
  
Gabriela opened the door to Tristan's room looking for him. He wasn't there, but she could here the shower running. She went into the bathroom and saw Tristan's silhouette behind the shower curtain.  
  
Gabriela: 'Going somewhere?'  
  
Tristan: 'None of your business.'  
  
Gabriela: 'Are you still mad at me for winning the bet?'  
  
Tristan: 'No.I never was.'  
  
Gabriela: 'Oh, too bad. For a moment there I thought you genuinely cared about me and was jealous of me sleeping with another guy.'  
  
Tristan: 'Don't flatter yourself honey.'  
  
Gabriela: 'Well, anyway, since I haven't been with anyone else today, do you mind if I join you?'  
  
She walked up to the shower and opened the curtain, looking at him hungrily. Tristan smiled at her look and turned around so she could fully see her object of affection.  
  
Tristan: 'What makes you think I would want you today?'  
  
Gabriela leaned forward and started stroking Tristan. He immediately got aroused.  
  
Gabriela: 'Oh, well maybe you don't want me, but I know a part of your body that does. But if you're sure, I'll just leave.'  
  
Gabriela turned around dropping the dress she was wearing in the process. She had nothing under it. Tristan could hardly swallow. When she was about to head out the door he called out to her.  
  
Tristan: 'Gabriela, wait.I do have some time for you. But we'll have to hurry. Come here.'  
  
Gabriela turned around knowing he couldn't resist her. She still had it. She really could have anyone she wanted. Whether Tristan liked it or not, she knew she was better at getting what she wanted then he was. And she wanted him. And she didn't like at all that Rory Gilmore was having such an effect on Tristan's sexual feelings towards her. She was going to destroy Rory.And if she had to go through Jess for that, too bad, she didn't really want him to get hurt. But it didn't matter, because it was very pleasurable to have him as well. 


	7. Turn of events

7. Turn of events  
  
Summary: Rory and Jess go to a reunion and meet Tristan, who brings up some strange feelings. It is a Literati though.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, just writing a story and borrowing them for a while  
  
A/N: Since I made you wait so long for the last chapter, here is the next one, in record time.  
  
*-*  
  
Tristan picked up Rory at 7 p.m. sharp. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked, but decided no to mention it. He took her to a restaurant, where they started to talk.  
  
Tristan: 'So, how are you holding up?'  
  
Rory: 'I'm fine, thanks. Jess and I talked about things and although we haven't worked everything out yet, I'm sure we're headed in the right direction.'  
  
She didn't really feel like telling Tristan about the fight she had just had with Jess. She didn't want him to feel bad about it.  
  
Rory: 'And how are you doing?'  
  
Tristan thought about it for a minute. He didn't really know how he was doing. He had convinced himself he didn't really care about seeing Gabriela with Jess the other day, but now he wasn't so sure of that anymore.  
  
Tristan: 'I don't know. I'm not sure how I'm feeling. I thought I wouldn't care this much. I mean, it's not like our relationship was very serious. I like her, a lot, but it never occurred to me I could be hurt by her.'  
  
Rory: 'Tristan, it's perfectly normal to feel hurt. You love her, don't you? Then you should be hurt. It would be wrong if you weren't.'  
  
Tristan thought about it some more. Here he was, on a date, well ok, not really a date, but having dinner in a restaurant none the less, with Rory. The girl he had wanted for longer than he could even remember. And all he kept thinking of was seeing Gabriela naked in Jess arms.He should be concentrating on getting Rory.  
  
Rory: 'Tristan? Are you ok?'  
  
Tristan: 'Ehm, yeah.I guess so. I was just thinking about what you just said.'  
  
Rory: 'You love her a lot don't you?'  
  
Tristan: 'You know what? I think I do.'  
  
And to his own amazement he was telling the truth. He did love Gabriela. Seeing Rory had temporarily made him go back to high school. He had wanted her badly then. She was the one girl he couldn't have, so he wanted her even more. And even now he thought she was very attractive. But for some reason, he didn't feel like he wanted to take her innocence away anymore. Her naïve character at first had attracted him, but now he was developing a conscience. He just wanted her to be happy. And he just wanted to be with Gabriela. He was now sure he loved her with all his heart. It had taken a lot for him to realize that, but now he knew, and he was going to act on it.  
  
*-*  
  
After Tristan had left to go pick up Rory, Gabriela quickly got dressed, wrote a short note and followed him. When she got to Stars Hollow, she saw the look Tristan gave Rory and she felt her blood boil. She had to solve this, tonight, the sooner the better. But first, she was going to talk to Jess.  
  
Gabriela: 'Jess, can we talk for a sec.What the heck happened to your hair?'  
  
Jess: 'Don't start ok. And I do not think we need to talk. There is nothing to say. I think you agree that what happened between us was a mistake. You played me. I don't know why, but I get the feeling you were purposely trying to break Rory and me up. If I didn't know better I would say this is all a scheme Tristan made up. But he wouldn't use his own girlfriend for that.'  
  
Gabriela; 'I'm not his girlfriend.'  
  
Jess: 'Tell that to someone who is stupid enough to listen.'  
  
Gabriela: 'Look, anyway, that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to warn you.'  
  
Jess: 'Warn me? About what? Is this another one of your schemes?'  
  
Gabriela: 'Just listen to me Jess. I am doing you a great favor by telling you this, ok. You need to forget about Rory, you are just going to get hurt.'  
  
Jess: 'Really? And why is that?'  
  
Gabriela: 'Do you know where she is right now?'  
  
Jess: 'What do you mean?'  
  
Gabriela: 'She's out with Tristan.'  
  
Jess' face darkened, but he was sure not to let Gabriela know he was taken aback by this new piece of information.  
  
Jess: 'So? She can have male friends.'  
  
Gabriela: 'Fine.But remember I warned you. It's not my fault anymore if you get hurt.'  
  
Gabriela turned around and left. For a moment Jess thought he heard a more than just a warning for a broken heart in Gabriela's voice, but he reasoned it was just his imagination. He decided to just go to bed, so he could have an early start in the morning.  
  
*-*  
  
Rory had just been dropped off at her house by Tristan. She went inside, still thinking about the conversation she had had with him. Tristan had confessed to her that he loved Gabriela, but that he had never really shown it to her. She had told him he had to show it, otherwise he might loose her forever.  
  
This had also made her think about herself. Her own relationship with Jess. She was very sure she loved Jess. She wanted to make up with him. And she didn't want to wait until the next morning to do so. She made up her mind to go see him. But before she could leave the house again, she heard a noise in the house. There had to be someone else in there.  
  
*-*  
  
When Tristan got home, he went looking for Gabriela. He couldn't find her, so he figured she must have gone out. He went to his room to think the evening over. When he was about to go lie on his bed, he saw a note on his pillow. He picked it up and started reading it, his fear growing with every line he read.  
  
Dear Tristan,  
  
Just as you I always get what I want, and this time is not going to be any different. Problem is you don't know what I want. Well, I can tell you, but that wouldn't be any fun. All I want is a little love. But who shall give that to me? I don't know, but I do hope it is a special someone. But to get this someone, someone else has to go. And going is what I'm going to make sure she does. So don't come looking for me tonight my dear. I will seek you out, after the deed is done. And then we will go to the place you'll fear. And I will show you what happened. The place won't be ours anymore. It will be hers, forever, you'll see.  
  
Gabriela.  
  
Tristan couldn't believe what he was reading. What did all this mean? Gabriela sounded like a lunatic. It wasn't the first time she had left him such a strange message.The last time she did, he ended up finding her in her bathroom on the floor having taken an overdoses off pills. He got her to the hospital just in time. What if she was planning on doing that again? But why? Everything was going well for her.What was it she wanted? And why did someone, a woman, have to go away for this?  
  
And then it struck him.Gabriela wanted him. She had tried to make that clear to him by making love to him right before he left to pick up Rory, but he hadn't paid any attention to it, figuring Gabriela was always in the mood for sex. But now he remembered the act, she had this odd look in her eyes and she made love to him slowly, like she was trying to mark every part of his body. Like she was trying to keep him with her.  
  
But if she wanted him.Then the one who had to go was.Rory.Tristan suddenly lost it. He knew Gabriela was capable of a lot. He needed to make sure Rory was ok. And then he needed to find Gabriela. He picked up the phone and dialed Rory's number. Nobody picked up.He dialed Jess' number.  
  
Jess: 'Grrr.Hello.'  
  
Tristan: 'Jess, it's Tristan.'  
  
Jess: 'Man.What do you want? Why are you waking me up? You and I don't have anything to talk about if I recall..'  
  
Tristan: 'It's Rory.'  
  
Jess was suddenly wide awake. Did this guy actually call him to tell him how he had made her his?  
  
Jess: 'I don't want to hear it.'  
  
Tristan: 'No man. You don't understand. I need you to check up on her.'  
  
Jess: 'Why, what did you do to her? Did you hurt her? Cause if you did, I swear I'm going to kill you.'  
  
Tristan: 'No, I don't know. I need you to check up on her. I've been trying to call her, but I can't reach her.'  
  
Even before Tristan had finished his last sentence Jess was already getting dressed and heading out the door. He ran as fast as he could to Rory's house. He found the door open.  
  
Jess: 'Rory? Are you here? Hello?'  
  
Jess ran to her room, but she wasn't there. He checked the bathroom, but she wasn't there either. She was nowhere in the house.He took out his cell and called Tristan back.  
  
Tristan: 'Jess? Did you find her?'  
  
Jess: 'No, she's not here. Where is she man? What did you do to her?'  
  
Tristan: 'Look, Jess, I need you to stay calm. Don't freak out on me. Stay there, I'm coming over.'  
  
Jess: 'What?'  
  
Tristan: 'I think Gabriela took Rory.'  
  
Jess: 'What? Why? No, never mind, I'm going to call the police.'  
  
Tristan: 'Jess, no.You can't do that. You don't know what she is capable of. We have no time for that.'  
  
Jess: 'Then how will we find her?'  
  
Tristan: 'I think I know where she might have taken Rory.'  
  
And with that Tristan hung up the phone and left for Stars Hollow.  
  
*-*  
  
Rory sat tied up in the car seat next to Gabriela. She didn't know what was going on, but she was scared.  
  
Rory: 'What are you doing? Where are you taking me? Why do I have to be tied up?'  
  
Gabriela: 'Just shut up, ok. You will find out soon enough.'  
  
Rory: 'I don't understand. Why are you abducting me?'  
  
Gabriela: 'You really are a naïve little thing. I don't know what Tristan sees in you. Or Jess.'  
  
Rory: 'What are you talking about? Tristan loves you.'  
  
Gabriela slapped Rory in the face, causing the car to slip off the road for a moment.  
  
Gabriela: 'Don't tell me what Tristan feels. I don't want to hear anything you have to say about him, understood? You are a nuisance and I am going to take care you won't be any longer. Tristan is mine, and since I always get what I want I also get him, forever. I will take care of you.And Tristan will thank me. And we will be together. I will show him the great lengths I will go to to have him.'  
  
Rory didn't know what Gabriela meant by that, but she decided it was safest to just keep her mouth shut. She didn't want to be hit again and she definitely didn't want to cause an accident. The way Gabriela was speeding, an accident would surely be the end of it for the both of them.  
  
She studied Gabriela's face for a moment. She looked like she was possessed. Rory had never seen anyone look so calm, yet appear so frightened and mad at the same time. Had she not been extremely afraid herself, she would have enjoyed observing and analyzing the facial expressions of the girl next to her.  
  
After about half an hour of driving, Gabriela brought the car to a stop. She got out of the car and opened the passenger side door. She lifted a gun towards Rory's head and motioned for her to get out. She told her to move up to the railing by the end of the cliff. 


	8. I will make this right again

8. I will make this right again  
  
Summary: Rory and Jess go to a reunion and meet Tristan, who brings up some strange feelings. It is a Literati though.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, just writing a story and borrowing them for a while  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 8. To the one person who asked me to turn this into a Trory, I've been reading quite a bit of Trorys lately and I must say I like them a lot. But I started this as a Literaty and I am going to finish it as a Literaty, sorry.  
  
-*-  
  
Rory felt frightened, but didn't know what she could do to save herself. She wished she was in another place at that moment or that Jess would appear and make everything all right again. She looked down the cliff and could see nothing. She tried to make herself belief that the reason she couldn't see anything was because it was so dark, but to no avail. She knew it was a long way down there. She started pondering in what way she would prefer to die, if she'd rather be shot to death or if she'd prefer to jump down and break every bone of her body before she died.  
  
Gabriela studied the fear on Rory's face. She couldn't help but liking that look. She wasn't a bad person, she told herself, she just needed to do everything necessary to achieve her goal. And if that scared Rory, she couldn't help it. Besides, Rory deserved it for taking what wasn't hers. She too was pondering what the best way of dying was. Having to fall to your death or being shot.  
  
Rory decided she'd rather be shot do death. At least that way she would still have some hopes of surviving, if the bullet missed. And if it didn't, she at least wouldn't have to endure those horrible seconds, knowing she was going to die. If she plummeted to death, she would fall through the air and see the ground come closer. She was sure those couple of seconds would be the most terrifying seconds ever.And the seconds she was going through right now were already very terrifying.  
  
Gabriela decided that the best way to die was to fall of the cliff. If you fell off of the cliff at least you would feel free for a couple of seconds. Granted, you could be sure those were the last seconds you would be alive, but you would die with dignity. You would die without anyone having done anything to your body, but yourself. And since she wasn't such a bad person, she decided that she would grant Rory that privilege. She would give her the chance to jump off of the cliff by herself.  
  
Suddenly Rory snapped out of her thoughts. What was she thinking about? She shouldn't be concentrating on dying. She should be concentrating on surviving. She looked at Gabriela, but couldn't quite read her face, it was blank. Maybe she could talk to her. Maybe she could convince her this was all a mistake. She could at least try to stall. Maybe by some miracle someone would come bye, see what was going on, and safe her.  
  
Rory: 'Gabriela.'  
  
Rory tried to get her attention, but Gabriela didn't respond.  
  
Rory: 'Gabriela.'  
  
Again no response. Rory looked a bit more intently at Gabriela's face. It almost seemed as if she were staring to something behind her, into the darkness of the night. Maybe she could take a chance and get run away. No, that wouldn't be a good idea, since Gabriela had a gun and she had no idea how good se was in handling it. No, she had to someone get the gun away from her. That wouldn't be easy though, since her hands were still tied up. But she had to try. She started to move towards Gabriela.  
  
Gabriela: 'Where do you think you're going?'  
  
Rory was shocked. How could she be aware of what was going on around her if she had this blank look on her face and her eyes were looking into the darkness? She had been almost sure of the fact that Gabriela was so deep in thoughts that she wouldn't even have noticed. The little bit of self confidence that she had just regained disappeared quickly.  
  
Rory: 'Ehm.Nowhere..'  
  
Gabriela: 'You think I am stupid right?'  
  
Rory: 'No, of course not.'  
  
Gabriela: 'Look, I don't like what I have to do either. But I have to. It is my destiny. Tristan is my destiny.'  
  
Rory: 'You don't need to do anything to me to have Tristan. He loves you.'  
  
Gabriela: 'I told you once already, do not tell me anything about Tristan's feelings, because you don't know them!'  
  
Rory: 'But I do. He told me tonight, when he took me to dinner. He told me he loved you.'  
  
Gabriela: 'Yeah, right.'  
  
Rory: 'Why don't we just forget about this whole meeting and go on with our lives. You guys go back to California and Jess and I stay here.'  
  
Gabriela: 'I'm afraid that will not be possible.'  
  
Rory: 'Come on, you owe me.You slept with my boyfriend.'  
  
Gabriela: 'That was only sex!'  
  
Rory: 'Still, you did sleep with him. And I haven't even slept with him yet.'  
  
Gabriela: 'Rory, I am not here to talk about you or your sex life with Jess. If you didn't want to go to bed with him, that's your loss. I can tell you he is wonderful at it. You should have taken advantage of it while you still could.'  
  
Rory: 'If you love Tristan so much, why did you sleep with Jess?'  
  
Gabriela: 'Like I said, that was just sex!'  
  
Rory: 'Then why do you have a problem with Tristan just wanting to have sex with me?'  
  
Gabriela: 'He doesn't want to just have sex with you.He wants to make love to you.'  
  
Rory: 'Of course not. All he's ever wanted is my body, since we were in high school.'  
  
At this Gabriela snapped. She started walking towards Rory, still pointing the gun at her.  
  
Gabriela: 'I told you not to talk about Tristan's feelings!'  
  
When she had reached Rory she slapped her in the face. Rory started to fall over. Gabriela kicked her and started pulling her hair.  
  
-*-  
  
Meanwhile Tristan had arrived at Stars Hollow and picked Jess up.  
  
Jess: 'Now tell me again why I couldn't call the police.'  
  
Tristan: 'Gabriela is ill. She's mentally not completely in check. If we got the police involved in this she could hurt Rory.'  
  
Jess: 'Oh, and she won't hurt Rory if it's just you and me appearing there, wherever it is you think she has her.'  
  
Tristan: 'I have a plan.'  
  
Jess: 'A plan? Enlighten me. And I hope this is better than that whole scheme you had going to get Rory.'  
  
Tristan: 'What? Look, no, never mind. I know what Gabriela wants.'  
  
Jess: 'How can you know what she wants if she is as mentally delusional as you claim?'  
  
Tristan: 'I know her. I know how her twisted mind can work. I think she just snapped right now. Normally she can keep her fantasies just that. But now apparently she doesn't know how to deal with them anymore.'  
  
Jess: 'Stop talking cryptically and explain yourself already.'  
  
Tristan: 'I think Gabriela considers Rory to be a problem in her path to me.'  
  
Jess: 'You really do have a huge ego, don't you? Newsflash, the world does not revolve around you!' Tristan: 'Jess, I'm serious. She left me this really odd note. It's in the dashboard. Read it.'  
  
Jess grabbed the note and started reading it. With every sentence her read, he looked more puzzled. What was Gabriela talking about? He should understand this. He had read and analyzed so many books in his life, that a simple note like this one shouldn't be too much of a problem.  
  
Jess: 'This place she's taking her.Where is it?'  
  
Tristan: 'It's a cliff with this beautiful view. We used to go there because it's so solitary. We could talk and think and do other things without being bothered. I think she labeled it our place, because that is were we could always just be ourselves and not hold up any appearances. It is also the first place I took her to when she visited here.'  
  
Jess: 'Do you think she could seriously hurt Rory.'  
  
Tristan: 'Honestly, I don't know what she is capable of.'  
  
Jess: 'How much further is it?'  
  
Tristan: 'About 5 minutes.'  
  
Jess: 'I'm going to call the police.'  
  
Tristan: 'Jess, no, you can't.'  
  
Jess: 'The whole story about you not knowing what she can do is bullshit. You know very well she is capable of hurting her, maybe even killing her. The only reason you don't want the police to get involved, is because you don't want Gabriela to get in trouble. Get your priorities straight! Rory is an innocent girl, trapped in a game between two twisted minds. She doesn't deserve this. The police can handle this better than the two of us.'  
  
Tristan sighed in resignation as Jess took out his cell phone and started to dial 911. He knew Jess was right, he knew Rory deserved to live more than Gabriela. He knew that it wasn't worth risking her life, because either way Gabriela was going to need a lot of professional help. Maybe having the judge order her to do so, would make her stick with the program. And if they could get there before she really did anything to Rory, she could pick up her life soon after her therapy.  
  
-*-  
  
Rory felt her head pound. She thought this was definitely going to be it. She thought she was going to die, the pain couldn't get any worse. She felt so helpless. She was at the mercy of this twisted woman. She just hoped it wouldn't last long. She closed her eyes and tried to get her body to relax and adjust to the pain. At that moment Gabriela saw the lights of a car coming. She lifted up Rory and tried pulling her being her so the people in the car couldn't see what was going on. The car came to a stop and Jess and Tristan jumped out. She started laughing hysterically.  
  
Gabriela: 'Oh, this is just perfect. The two young lovers have come here to see the end of their shared heart!'  
  
Jess: 'What is your problem? Let Rory go. She has never done anything to you. If anyone has done anything bad here, it was us by sleeping together. We are the ones that hurt her.'  
  
Gabriela: 'Jess.It's such a pity to know you are so much in love with this thing to stay with her even though she won't sleep with you. You know, I warned you. I told you to stay away from her, because she would only bring you pain.'  
  
Jess: 'Please don't hurt her.'  
  
As Jess was saying this, Tristan started to walk slowly towards Gabriela, hoping she wouldn't notice. But she did.  
  
Gabriela: 'Tristan, as much as I would love to touch you right now, I have more pressing matters, so stay where you are. Don't come any closer.'  
  
Tristan: 'Gabriela, please. Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting our chances of being together? Don't you realize that by doing this it will be even more difficult for us to love each other?'  
  
Gabriela: 'Love each other? All you love is this bitch I've got in my arms here.'  
  
Tristan: 'No, that's not true. I love you. And I want to make everything better.'  
  
Gabriela was stunned by what Tristan was saying. She was getting so into the conversation that she loosened her grip on Rory. Rory took her chance and kicked her hard. This made her drop the gun. Before she realized what was going on Tristan had picked up the gun. Rory couldn't get away soon enough though. Gabriela had recovered and held her. She dragged her closer to the edge of the cliff.  
  
Gabriela: 'Well Rory, I guess you're still going to get the death I wanted to give you before. I'll give you the ability to be free and fly for a while.'  
  
Rory: 'No, Gabriela, please, I beg you.'  
  
Jess: 'Let her go!'  
  
Tristan couldn't belief what Gabriela had just said. In his heart he had known she was capable of doing that. He just hadn't wanted to belief it. Gabriela was almost pushing Rory over the cliff. He didn't know what to do. He had the gun. He could shoot Gabriela and save Rory. But how could he shoot someone he just realized he loved so much?  
  
Jess: 'Tristan, what are you waiting for? You have to shoot her.We cannot get close to her, or she'll drop Rory.'  
  
Gabriela: 'Jess, I'm sorry I have to do this, but I need Tristan. I need for us to be together.'  
  
It was like time was standing still for him. It was like it was a movie he was watching. Things just happened. He got that feeling that he was having a dream. Everything was hazy, but he knew that when he'd wake up, everything would be alright again. He aimed, and he pulled the trigger.He knew he wouldn't miss, he was good at shooting. At military school he taken several classes. And he kept it up after starting college.  
  
To Jess everything happened extremely fast. He saw Gabriela starting to push Rory and then he heard the shot. He saw Gabriela fall down and Rory running towards him. He looked to his right and saw Tristan. His face was blank.  
  
After a couple of seconds Tristan walked towards Gabriela and took her in his arms. He started to cry.  
  
Tristan: 'Why did you make me do this? Why didn't you give us a chance?'  
  
Gabriela was shot in her side. She was still conscious. She grabbed the gun Tristan had laid down next to her, without him noticing.  
  
Gabriela: 'I'm sorry I messed up. But I just needed you. I wanted us to be together.'  
  
Tristan: 'Why didn't you believe me when I said I loved you?'  
  
Gabriela: 'I will make this right again.'  
  
Rory had run to Jess and was hugging him tightly.  
  
Jess: 'It's ok now, you're alright. And you're safe. Gabriela won't hurt you anymore.'  
  
As Jess was calming down Rory they hurt the sirens of the police cars arriving. As the first cops got out the also hurt another shot. Everyone turned to look at Tristan and Gabriela. 


	9. What is love?

9. What is love?  
  
Summary: Rory and Jess go to a reunion and meet Tristan, who brings up some strange feelings. It is a Literati though.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, just writing a story and borrowing them for a while  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 9. It's a bit shorter than normal, sorry about that. And this is not the end either.I think I well end it soon though, because otherwise I would be dragging the story out too much.  
  
-*-  
  
Rory and Jess were sitting on the couch in the living room of Lorelai's home. After a medical checkup for Rory, a lot of explanations to the cops and even more to Lorelai, they finally had some time to themselves. After assuring herself that Rory was doing ok, Lorelai had decided it was best to leave her and Jess alone to begin to process the events of the evening, so despite the late hour she had gone to Luke's. Rory was thankful for this, because she really didn't want to talk even more about it.  
  
For a while they were both lost in thoughts. Rory still couldn't believe she had actually been abducted by someone, let alone Gabriela. She also couldn't believe she had seen someone die. She wasn't traumatized yet, because she just couldn't comprehend it had all really happened. In her mind the whole experience since the reunion had just been dream with really great ups and very bad lows.  
  
Jess was also thinking about the events. He had thought himself to be someone with a lot knowledge of people. He had thought he would immediately know if someone was to be trusted or not. He had been so wrong in judging Gabriela. And Tristan.Maybe Tristan wasn't as bad as he had thought at first.  
  
Rory's sudden change in position shook Jess out of his thoughts. She had turned to look him in the eyes. Jess looked back at her. He saw an emotion in them he had never expected from her in a moment like this one. They actually showed desire.  
  
Rory didn't understand why she was suddenly feeling this need to be so close to Jess, to have him hold her and touch her. Maybe it was that she just wanted him to assure her this was all really happening, that it wasn't a dream, so she could start getting over it.  
  
Jess took her face into his hands. He traced her lips with his thumb. She looked so beautiful. He bent his face and inched closer towards her. She licked her lips in anticipation. This was the only encouragement Jess needed. He closed the distance between them and kissed her. Slowly he deepened the kiss. He pulled her closer to him and started stroking her back.  
  
Rory loved the kiss. She felt closer to Jess than she ever had. She felt it was more than the normal emotional bond they had, it was deeper. It was like at that moment she realized he was the only one for her and always was going to be the only one. When Jess started stroking her back she felt the need for more. Without hesitation she started stroking his back as well, but she started stroking him under his shirt.  
  
Jess was startled at first that Rory did this. But he couldn't resist her. He started tugging at her shirt to see how she reacted to it. She moaned a bit. Jess knew she was ready for more, but he was afraid that she would feel embarrassed just like the last time he had been intimate with her. He didn't want that to happen again. He needed to be sure she wasn't going to do that, before he took the next step, so he decided to leave it up to her.  
  
Rory felt Jess was hesitating and realized he wanted her to set the boundaries. She pulled out of the kiss and took Jess his hand in hers. She pulled him of to the couch and into her room. Once in there she took Jess' shirt off. She pulled his face to hers and started kissing him again, all the while rubbing her body against his.  
  
Jess felt like he was going to explode. Rory had no idea how those movements made her feel. He also knew she could feel how exited he was getting, she just didn't realize yet what kind of effects that could have on his behavior. Much to his surprise Rory pulled out of the kiss and knelt in front of him, while starting to unbuckle his pants.  
  
Rory was happy. She was happy seeing the effect she had on Jess. And she wanted to test how far she could go. She wanted to see how much pleasure she could give him. When she had pulled down his pants and saw the bulge in his boxers she didn't feel scared or awkward, it was like she instinctively knew what to do. She started kissing him through his boxers. After a moment she stood up and pushed Jess on his bed. She started moving his hands over his bare chest. She slowly went down and put her hand under his boxers. She was amazed at the feeling of his arousal in her hands. When Jess started to groan she took this as a sign she was doing it right. She pulled down his boxers and took in his sight. It was amazing. Of course she had seen pictures of naked men before. She had even seen some movies in which you could see it all. But seeing Jess like that still amazed her. Especially the fact that she was the one causing him to look like that got her exited.  
  
She moved her face closer to his erection and hesitantly kissed it. She didn't know what to expect, she didn't know how it was going to taste or smell. After the first kiss she realized it was good and nice, so she got more confident. She kissed him again and this time she even dared to take it in his mouth a little bit.  
  
Jess couldn't believe Rory was actually playing with him like that. After letting her do what she wanted for a little while he felt he couldn't resist anymore and that if he didn't take any action soon, he was going to mess this up. So he pushed Rory off of him and pulled her face to him, to start to kiss her.  
  
When Jess pulled her away at first Rory thought she was doing something wrong, but when she saw the fire in his eyes, she knew that wasn't true, but that he just wanted to take it a step further. This time she was sure she could deal with it and she wanted it. She let Jess undress her and watched closely as he put on a condom.  
  
Jess motioned for Rory to get on her back. He spread her legs and lay down between them. He felt her body tense up as she felt him seeking entrance. He knew she was afraid of the pain that was supposed to come. He leaned down and kissed her, while he pushed hard.  
  
For Rory the pain came and went quickly. After a couple of seconds she felt like she was in heaven. She felt so close to Jess at that moment, she felt there was such an amazing bond between the two of them, that she could almost cry of happiness.  
  
Jess was also happy. He had waited for this for so long and now he had finally gotten it. He was sure it was worth waiting for. Rory was amazing, it was like they were made for each other. And he was going to make sure this was an experience she wasn't ever going to forget.  
  
-*-  
  
Tristan lay watching at the ceiling of his room. He had finally been allowed to go to bed. He had spent hours talking to the police and after that explaining to his parents. Nobody but him knew the truth however. They all thought Gabriela had taken her own life. Only he knew that wasn't the way it happened.  
  
He had told everyone that Gabriela had decided to take her own because she felt bad about what had happened and because she didn't want to be a shame to her parents name any longer. Knowing her history of attempts to commit suicide nobody really doubted this. And after all she did pull the trigger on the gun the second time it went off and that was the bullet that killed her.  
  
Gabriela had actually tried to take his life. That was how her twisted mind worked. When she said she wanted to make it right again, she had meant that she was going to make sure that they could be together in another life, or that at least no one else could enjoy him. Fortunately for him he had noticed her picking up the gun. He realized she was going to shoot him when he saw her pull the trigger. She was weak however and that had slowed her down. That had given him the time to turn her arm around making her shoot herself, effectively killing her.  
  
Tristan knew it was self defense, but he still couldn't help but feeling guilty. He couldn't help but thinking that maybe if he had turned her arm around in a different way she wouldn't have shot herself through her chest and thus would still have been alive at that moment. Or maybe he could have just thrown away the gun. How could he have been so stupid to take the gun with him to her?  
  
How could she have been so stupid to do this? And why did she want to shoot him? He felt so betrayed. He had just realized he really loved her, but she hadn't given him the chance to act upon that. In fact, she had made sure that he could never love again. After all this was just one more sign that love wasn't meant for him. He apparently didn't deserve to love or to be loved. Maybe love didn't exist, maybe it was just something people wanted to believe existed to make life less empty.  
  
But if that was true, then what was going on between Jess and Rory? They obviously had something special going on. Why couldn't he have that? Why couldn't anyone give that to him? He wanted a bond like that one as well. Maybe what he felt was love wasn't love after all, but just a feeling of mutual compassion, because you fully understood each other. He had to find out. He just didn't know how to.  
  
His thoughts went back to the events of that evening. He had shut Gabriela to save Rory. Rory, a girl he had just wanted in his bed for most of his life. Why had he done that? Maybe his subconscious had told him she was precious and deserved to be saved. He believed all of his action had a reason, although he wasn't sure what the reason behind this one was yet. Did he really save Rory so she could celebrate the rest of her life with Jess?  
  
Tristan didn't want to think anymore. He took another shot of vodka, maybe that would help him sleep. And indeed it did. He fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming about Gabriela and Rory.  
  
-*-  
  
A couple of months had passed since the incident. Rory and Jess were still together. Jess hair was back to its normal shade again, much to Rory's relief and Lorelai's regret. Lorelai had enjoyed bugging Jess about it a whole lot, so Jess had vowed to never color his hair again.  
  
The morning after the incident reality had downed on Rory. She had realized completely what had happened the day before and had been really traumatized. Jess hadn't taken things too well either. They had gone to counseling together for while and had managed to learn to live with it.  
  
Neither of them had seen Tristan again. They had heard however that he had gone to Europe for a while as soon as the police had cleared him. His parents had wanted him to go away until the scandal had died down, so he had decided to do the rest of the semester at Oxford University in Great Brittan.  
  
Rory still thought about him a couple of times. After all he had saved her, by shooting the woman he had just realized he loved. She had wanted to talk to him. Not only for counseling purposes but also because she felt bad for him. Ever since she had known him everything for him had gone wrong. Well, not everything, but the things that had gone wrong were such major events that the things that did go well seemed like they didn't mean anything. But he was gone, and she couldn't get in touch with him. So she had gotten over that idea.  
  
She was now sitting in her dorm room trying to study for an upcoming exam. She wasn't having much success though. Her mind kept wondering off to Jess, whom she hadn't seen in two weeks, since he had been on a trip for one of his classes. She couldn't wait to see him this weekend.  
  
Suddenly she was shaken out of her thoughts. Her roommate came running in.  
  
Andrea: 'Rory.Why is it that all the cute guys are always here to see you?'  
  
Rory: 'Slow down.What are you talking about?'  
  
Andrea: 'The cute blond guy.Well, cute isn't the right word. The handsome blond guy, the stunning blond guy, the amazing looking.'  
  
Rory: 'Who are you talking about anyway and why do you think he's looking for me?'  
  
Andrea: 'I just saw him downstairs asking directions to this room. And since I don't know him, he must be looking for you.'  
  
Rory: 'If he was asking for directions, why didn't you just bring him up here?'  
  
Andrea: 'I needed to know the scoop on him from you first. And besides, you try getting to him with that mob of guy crazy girls hanging around him. I must say though, his face looked a bit annoyed. He did come over as quite the charmer though.'  
  
Rory: 'Well, I am sure we'll find out who he is soon. And he must have given the wrong number, because I don't know any amazing looking blond guys who would be here especially to see me.'  
  
Andrea: 'Aha.But you have to promises me to tell me everything about him. He looks great.'  
  
Rory: 'Yeah, whatever.'  
  
Before Rory could finish that sentence there was a knock on the door. She turned around and saw Tristan standing in the doorframe. 


End file.
